A Momentary Bliss
by sebeuntiin
Summary: Geisha bukan pilihan kerja untuk remaja umur delapan belas tahun. Tapi memang Daehwi diberi pilihan ketika lehernya dililit hutang? Bersyukur saja sudah bisa bekerja. Di sana dia bertemu dengan si Harimau Putih, Daehwi bergidik hingga ke atas kepala ketika memikirkannya. Menyeramkan. ABO!Verse. Dongho/Daehwi.
1. 00

**warning!** boys' love. abo verse. implicit prostitution.

* * *

Bekerja tidak pernah mudah.

Daehwi menyesali semua uang yang dia hamburkan untuk beli nasi kotak sebagai bekal. Sebenarnya, harga roti lebih murah dari nasi kotak. Mungkin roti bisa menjadi pilihan tepat untuk ganti nasi kotak, mengingat finansial keluarganya berada di ujung tanduk. Finansial keluarganya selalu berada di ujung tanduk.

Tapi Daehwi selalu menyempatkan diri beli nasi kotak.

(Yang kemungkinan besar dia tidak bisa beli lagi sejak pikiran hari ini.)

Pintu _shoji_ digeser terbuka. Daehwi menenggak dari posisinya menatap kaki yang duduk bersimpuh. Lagi-lagi orang dengan setelan jas berantakan seperti baru pulang dari tawuran. Rambut yang ditata ke belakang. Garis wajah yang keras. Dari balik kemeja putihnya mengintip tato yang Daehwi tidak mau tahu dari mana dapatnya, kenapa bisa dapat, seperti apa gambarnya.

Menyeramkan. Daehwi ingin meringis, tapi sebaliknya dia memaksa bibirnya memulas senyum lemah dan mengucapkan salam lirih.

Seperti yang dari awal dia sudah bilang, bekerja tidak pernah mudah.

* * *

Di belahan jalan raya yang dipenuhi cahaya oranye kemerahan, rumah itu terletak. Ada banyak orang-orang tertentu berpakaian serba minim dengan bau feromon dimana-mana, seperti yang bisa ditebak; ini adalah gang tempat penghiburan terjadi. Atau tempat minum-minum pelepas penat sehabis kerja. Yang pasti, tempat ini _amat_ _sangat_ bau feromon bermacam-macam omega.

Daehwi mengernyitkan alis, sesaat terpaku di depan bangunan besar bergaya rumah tradisional Jepang. Papan neon besar terpajang; lafalnya _shunkan no shifuku_. Dia merapatkan jaket hitam di sekitar tubuhnya, melangkah masuk. Tak terdengar suara riuh layaknya klab malam dari rumah itu, tapi siapa tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"Sudah datang, Daehwi?" Park Jinyoung menyapa dari meja resepsionis. "Lekas berganti dan menunggu di ruangmu, sebentar lagi klien akan datang."

Patuh. Lelaki itu masuk ke ruangan tertentu yang isinya deretan loker dengan label nama, menanggalkan bajunya satu-persatu dan mulai mengenakan kimono berwarna campuran ungu pucat dengan biru. Merias diri sedikit, menata rambut sehingga helaiannya jatuh menutupi mata—persis yang diinginkan para klien, menggoda dan polos. Seperti _pelacur_.

Tapi Daehwi bukan seorang pelacur. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang dia bukan. Umurnya masih delapan belas tahun. _Shunkan no shifuku_ (—lebih nyaman dipanggil Shunnoshi) bukan tempat untuk remaja seumurnya, tapi Daehwi pada akhirnya bekerja di sana. Bahasa sopannya, Shunnoshi adalah tempat para _geisha_ bekerja. Bahasa kasarnya, Shunnoshi adalah tempat para alfa memuaskan diri dengan berinteraksi dengan omega (dan, atau beta) yang dipekerjakan di situ.

Daehwi tidak pernah tahu kemana perginya kedua orang tuanya. Yang ia tahu hanya fakta bahwa hutang bejibun ditinggalkan di atas tangannya. Ia tinggal dengan seorang bibi kerabat jauh. Beliau berpikir bahwa membayari uang sekolahnya sudah cukup merepotkan dan tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan utang piutang sang keponakan.

Singkat kata, Daehwi butuh uang. Penagih utang semakin lama semakin buas, dan melawan mereka sebagai seseorang yang berstatus omega bukan ide yang cemerlang.

Sementara itu, Park Jinyoung sendiri seorang beta. Penginapan (atau rumah penghibur) sudah berdiri sejak lama, tapi baru pertama kali ini Jinyoung mendapati ada bocah yang masih sekolah melamar kerja di sana. Buat informasi, Jinyoung tak setega itu untuk mempekerjakan seorang bocah ingusan, jadi dia menolaknya. Tapi Daehwi bersujud sambil menangis.

(Oh sial, Jinyoung tak kuat menghadapi sujud dan tangis. Itu membuatnya terlihat seperti ibu tiri yang suka menyiksa anak.)

"Bangun. Hapus air matamu. Klien tak akan suka lihat mata _geisha_ bengkak."

Daehwi masih ingat kalimat Jinyoung di hari pertama dia bekerja. Jinyoung mengurut pangkal hidungnya letih, menggumam tentang hukuman yang bakal dia dapat bila ketahuan mempekerjakan omega di bawah umur. Daehwi mencoba mengabaikannya.

Dia sangat butuh uang.

* * *

"Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa lagi,"

Daehwi mengucapkan salam sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia membiarkan alfa itu mengendus feromonnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum berbalik pergi. Jam menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam, Daehwi bangun dari posisinya duduk bersimpuh dan bergegas mengaca. Untunglah besok Sabtu. Setidaknya, ada waktu hingga kantung matanya kempes.

Beberapa menit berdiam diri di dalam ruang, Daehwi berjalan keluar. Dia menuju resepsionis dimana Park Jinyoung biasanya berjaga. Untuk sesaat, matanya menjelalat ke tangga lantai kedua di ujung lorong.

Daehwi bekerja di lantai pertama. Sejauh ini, lantai pertama dikenal sebagai lantai paling aman. Antara _geisha_ dan klien tidak boleh saling sentuh-menyentuh. Yang diizinkan hanya berkomunikasi secara verbal dan endusan non interaktif. Di setiap ruangan dipantau dengan CCTV. Spontannya, yang terjadi di lantai pertama hanya kegiatan jual-beli waktu dan feromon omega untuk diendus secara bebas oleh klien.

Tapi, untuk lantai kedua? Daehwi pernah melihat beberapa kakak-kakak wanita sekerjanya yang sudah dewasa melangkah ke atas dirangkul oleh alfa berbadan besar-besar. Feromon mereka menyengat. _Hii_ , Daehwi bergidik. Tidak mau tahu, bersyukur saja sudah dibayar dengan bekerja di lantai satu.

Manik matanya menangkap satu sosok berdiri di meja resepsi. Daehwi mengendus—seorang alfa. Sang alfa tampak berbicara serius dengan Jinyoung. Pembicaraan itu terkatung sesaat Jinyoung menyadari keberadaannya. Menyadari Jinyoung yang berhenti berbicara, alfa itu ikut menoleh. Mereka berdua menatap ke arah Daehwi berdiri.

Sesaat, Daehwi tercekat.

"Ah, Daehwi," Nada perkataan Jinyoung tampak lega dan raut mukanya cerah. "Kamu sudah beres melayani klien? Rupanya ada satu klien mendadak. Tolong bawa tuan yang ini ke ruanganmu, ya?"

Daehwi bahkan tak sempat membalas sebelum Jinyoung berbisik cepat, "Nanti akan kuberikan bonus, deh," dan mendorongnya kembali ke arah ruangannya. Wajah Daehwi memucat. Seram. Alfa yang ini seram. Dan, ia bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk menolak.

Sejak saat itu, Harimau Putih menjadi kata yang sangat sensitif bagi Daehwi.

Namanya aslinya Kang Dongho. Jinyoung sering memanggilnya si Harimau Putih. Hal itu sejujurnya membuat Daehwi berpikir aneh-aneh. Nama Harimau Putih terdengar seperti nama yang digunakan oleh preman-preman alfa yang suka berkecimpung di dunia mafia. Daehwi tidak tahu Dongho bekerja sebagai apa, tapi argumen bahwa Dongho adalah preman gang mafia kedengaran sangat, sangat meyakinkan.

Sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, Dongho sering sekali berkunjung ke ruangan Daehwi. Per hari, biasanya hanya satu klien yang dia layani, berkisar dari satu sampai dua jam. Gara-gara hal itu dan perihal Dongho sering berkunjung, Daehwi jadi hafal bau feromon alfanya Dongho. Dan seperti kebiasaan, tubuhnya bergidik takut setiap mencium bau familiar itu dari ujung lorong, mendekat ke ruangannya.

* * *

Daehwi merasa pusing hari ini. Jam kerjanya baru saja dimulai, tapi rasanya sudah berjam-jam duduk bersimpuh di atas futon menunggu klien datang. Seluruh tubuhnya panas-dingin, sepertinya flu. Tidak mungkin minta pulang kalau Jinyoung sudah menyuruhnya masuk ruangan, jadi Daehwi memutuskan untuk menahannya sampai jam kerjanya selesai.

Tiba-tiba, pintu _shoji_ ruangannya dibuka kasar. Daehwi melonjak, menenggak untuk menyapa klien. "Selamat ma—" Perkataannya putus begitu sadar yang dia hadapi adalah seorang laki-laki alfa yang buas, matanya merah seperti baru begadang dua hari penuh, menatap Daehwi liar.

Alfa itu melompat dan mendorong Daehwi hingga keduanya jatuh terjungkal. Bau feromon alfa mengamuk. Daehwi terbatuk, merasakan cengkraman alfa di tubuhnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dia ingin menjerit minta tolong, tapi tubuhnya bergegas submisif atas alfa yang dominan. Di saat seperti ini, Daehwi ingin mengutuk takdirnya sebagai omega.

"Tu... tuan," Daehwi memanggil panik. Alfa itu berniat menanggalkan kimononya, dan Daehwi tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. Gemetaran, Daehwi mencengkram helai kimono yang terkatung di bahu. "Jangan!"

Alfa itu tersentak ke belakang, tubuh menabrak dinding membuat suara yang mengilukan. Seorang Kang Dongho berdiri menjulang, di belakangnya sang alfa penyerang tergeletak tidak sadar. Kepalanya terpelantuk dinding dengan sebegitu keras, Daehwi tidak akan heran.

Dia baru saja mau mengucapkan terima kasih ketika Dongho menarik kerah kimononya keras. Dia membenamkan mukanya di ceruk leher Daehwi dan mengendusnya rakus. Seperdetik kemudian, Dongho mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbentur dinding dan menampar mukanya sendiri keras-keras.

"Bodoh," bisik Dongho, suaranya menipis seperti tercekik udara. "Aku baru tahu ada omega yang dipekerjakan ketika sedang mengalami siklus _heat_?!"

Ah. _Heat_. Daehwi baru mengerti sekarang. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil, Daehwi memeluk diri sendiri sebagai perlindungan. Daehwi hanya ingat sejauh Dongho berdecak keras, lekas mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari ke meja resepsionis secepat mungkin.

* * *

Daehwi siuman tak tahu seberapa lama setelahnya, ketika Jinyoung sedang membenarkan selang infus di samping ranjang. Sang beta melirik sekilas, "Hei," sapanya. "Sudah bangun?"

"Berapa hari aku..." Daehwi mengerutkan alis, berusaha bangun dari posisinya berbaring.

Tangan Jinyoung mendorong dahinya sehingga lelaki itu kembali berbaring. "Jangan duduk dulu. Kamu nggak sadar selama dua hari penuh, selama dua hari itu juga kamu mengigau sesuatu tentang ingin disentuh para alfa-alfa."

Raut muka Daehwi memerah padam. "Bagaimana dengan bibi?" tanyanya, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perkataan Jinyoung.

"Aku sudah menelepon," kata Jinyoung. "Dia bilang tidak apa-apa kamu menginap di rumahku. Lagipula, hari ini kamu nggak sekolah."

Untuk sesaat, Daehwi ragu bertanya. Dia menatap Jinyoung, meneguk ludah takut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jinyoung tertawa. Untuk beberapa menit, kamar itu hanya dipenuhi suara tawa Jinyoung yang tampak geli mengingat semuanya. "Oh, nggak banyak. Cuma seorang harimau putih berlari-lari dengan omega di gendongannya sambil berteriak _'Siapa yang mempekerjakan omega di tengah siklus kawin?!'_ begitu."

Daehwi merasakan wajahnya memerah lagi. "Tuan Kang Dongho yang menolongku?"

Jinyoung hanya menggumam sambil tersenyum. "Ya, kamu bisa tanya cerita lengkap ke orangnya sendiri setelah kamu sembuh, bocah. Sekarang makan dulu, aku yakin perutmu lapar hanya mendapat nutrisi dari cairan infus selama dua hari."

Sang beta menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi bungkusan makanan. Daehwi bengong sesaat sebelum menerimanya. Apa-apaan bau ini?

"Oh?" Jinyoung tampak menyadari keanehan raut mukanya. "Ketahuan, ya?"

Jinyoung beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu kamar. "Kang Dongho sering mampir ke sini, bocah. Entah bawa makanan, kadang dia bahkan datang ke sini dengan tangan kosong. Kurang ajar, ya? Padahal aku lebih tua dari dia, sialan. Yang penting dia sering berkunjung ke sini, sepertinya dia khawatir ya? Dengar-dengar dia tak sengaja mendorongmu hingga menabrak dinding."

"Tapi sepertinya dia tak akan berkunjung lagi karena kamu siuman, ya?" tanya Jinyoung mengintip dari celah pintu, tersenyum usil. "Setidaknya tidak berkunjung ke rumahku, tapi mungkin ke tempat yang lain."

 _Blam_. Pintu ditutup, dan Daehwi cuma ingin melebur bersatu dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Panas. Telinganya panas.

Mungkin Harimau Putih tidak seseram yang ia kira.

* * *

 **Note:**

\- Geisha adalah _entertainer_ tradisional Jepang. Sebenarnya geisha adalah panggilan untuk perempuan, tapi _well_ , modifikasi terjadi.

\- _Shunkan no shifuku_ artinya _a momentary bliss_. Sumber: gugel translet.

\- Shunnoshi ini punya _setting_ rumah tradisional Jepang. Kalau ada beberapa istilah yang mungkin belum tahu, silahkan dicari di gugel.

 **Author's Note:**

\- ini _chaptered_ , prediksi aku dua _chapter_. karena proses mengetiknya masih _ongoing_ , mungkin baru di _update_ sekitar akhir september. ini mah _teaser_ , ya.

\- aku senang sama otp yang punya jarak umur jauh. ide ini udah mendekam di kepalaku untuk beberapa saat, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan lanjut. tolong dukungannya, ya.


	2. 01

**warning!** boys' love. abo verse. implicit prostitution.

* * *

Sesegera mungkin ia sembuh dari siklus rutinnya, Daehwi beburu meninggalkan rumah Jinyoung. Mana bisa terlalu lama berleha-leha, ia harus mengejar sekolahnya. Belum lagi absen kerja, otomatis upah yang diterimanya berhenti. Jangan sampai para penagih utang itu mendatangi rumah Daehwi duluan. Tidak bisa, nanti pasti terjadi keributan.

"Tunggu dulu," Jinyoung meraih tangan Daehwi suatu hari anak itu bersiap ke ruangannya untuk bekerja. Sang beta menuyurukkan pak obat tablet di dalam tangan Daehwi. Obat supresan.

Daehwi memerah dan bergegas mengembalikannya. "Aku bisa beli sendiri," jawab Daehwi keras kepala.

Jinyoung berdecak, mendorong pak obat itu ke tangan Daehwi. "Tapi sekarang kamu mesti kerja. Sudah, ambil saja. Anggap bonus karena kamu selalu bekerja dengan giat."

Pasrah, Daehwi menerimanya dan segera bergegas ke ruangan. Anak itu menyalakan lampu redup, lekas duduk bersimpuh menunggu klien yang datang. Sesekali mengecek riasan wajahnya di pantulan cermin kecil yang tergantung di dinding.

Posisi duduknya langsung tegak mendengar pintu digeser. Lagi-lagi Kang Dongho. Daehwi terpaku karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, yang pasti posisi keduanya sedang dalam masa canggung setelah insiden yang terjadi tempo lalu.

"Selamat malam," Dongho menyapa duluan.

"Ah. Se—selamat malam."

Manik Daehwi panik mengikuti sosok Dongho yang bergerak. Semakin lama, semakin mendekat kepadanya. Apakah Dongho akan menghirup feromonnya rakus seperti tempo lalu, dimana lelaki itu menonjok pipinya sendiri karena nyaris kehilangan kendali? Ataukah dia akan mendorong Daehwi karena feromonnya bau? Tapi banyak teman di sekolah bilang, feromon Daehwi enak sekali baunya.

Anak itu terlonjak ketika Dongho bergegas duduk tak jauh darinya, menghela nafas lega sekali ia menumpu beban pada lantai. Dongho tampak ragu-ragu sebelum berbicara, "Bagaimana dengan lukanya?"

Sekedip. Dua kedip. Daehwi jelas kelabakan, menggeliat tidak nyaman dari posisi bersimpuhnya. "Apa?"

Dongho menunjuk bagian tulang belikat Daehwi dengan dagunya. "Aku nggak sengaja mendorongmu menabrak dinding. Aku minta maaf, apa lukanya parah?"

"Oh..." Anak itu berdiam diri sekitaran beberapa detik, memproses jawaban yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan. "Memar sedikit, tapi sudah dibebat dan diobati. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskan saya."

Dongho mengangguk bisu. Daehwi melirik, menangkap lecet bibir yang mengering di sudut bibir Dongho. Pasti bekas menampar diri, seraya Daehwi beranjak menegakkan tubuh. "Kalau tuan berkenan... kalau tuan berkenan," izin Daehwi pelan. "Saya pamit sebentar untuk mengambil kotak P3K."

"Silahkan," izin Dongho. Dengan begitu, Daehwi terburu-buru berdiri dan berjalan keluar untuk meminta kotak P3K dari meja resepsi.

Dia kembali tak lama kemudian. Daehwi kembali duduk bersimpuh, meletakkan kotak di samping Dongho yang duduk bersila. Sesaat, pandangan Dongho kebingungan. "Ini untukmu?"

"Bibir tuan terluka," Daehwi menjawab cepat-cepat. "Jadi saya berpikir alangkah baiknya bila luka itu dirawat. Akan infeksi bila dibiarkan begitu saja."

Anak itu meringis melihat Dongho langsung memencet luka di sudut bibirnya dan mengaduh. Tentu saja bakal sakit. Dongho mengangguk. "Sa...saya pakaikan ke tuan?" tanya Daehwi gagap. Dongho diam, dan sebagian besar diam artinya iya.

Kotak P3K dibuka, Daehwi mengeluarkan salep obat untuk luka bibir. Dia mengoleskan cairan itu di ujung _cotton bud_ , lantas gemetaran mendekati bibir Dongho yang terluka. Ya Tuhan, kalau jarinya meleng, semoga orang ini mau berbelas kasihan kepadanya.

Daehwi mengoleskannya dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, sambil berusaha keras menjaga jarak agar keduanya tidak bersentuhan. Pada akhirnya dia selesai mengoleskan salep, Dongho tersenyum tipis (sambil mengaduh karena bibirnya tertarik).

"Terima kasih."

* * *

"Kamu makan di kamar saja, Hwi," kata Jinyoung suatu saat Daehwi membuka bungkus rotinya (kini dia pantang beli nasi kotak sebagai bekal kerja) di ruang ganti. "Nggak apa-apa, masih ada setengah jam sebelum klien datang."

Daehwi mengangguk, melipat bungkusan rotinya rapi dan menyelipkannya ke dalam kimono. "Ada kakak yang mau didandani ke lantai dua, ya?" tanyanya sambil meringis. Ruang ganti geisha memang hanya dipisahkan sekat antara laki-laki dan perempuan, terkadang kalau ada kakak yang hendak melayani tamu di lantai dua Daehwi harus menunggu di luar saking erotis tatanan mereka.

Jinyoung tampak kurang suka Daehwi membicarakan tentang lantai dua. Lelaki itu tidak merespon, mendorong kepala Daehwi pelan supaya anak itu cepat keluar dari ruang ganti. "Begitulah. Jangan banyak penasaran, bocah."

Tangan Jinyoung mengusak rambutnya lembut. Daehwi berjalan pelan di koridor teras yang menghadap kebun hingga sampai ke depan kamarnya. Langit semakin lama semakin tercemar gelapnya malam. Sunyi, hanya suara jangkrik terdengar. Dari atas pagar kebun penginapan, semburat merah lampion yang digantung di toko-toko dekat rumah itu mulai menyala.

Daehwi merogoh bungkusan roti dan mulai membukanya. Dia duduk santai di atas _zabuton_ , kakinya menjulur di bawah _kotatsu_. Sesekali, dia memperhatikan seorang-dua orang yang lewat di koridor. Bayangannya tercetak jelas di pintu _shoji_. Daehwi sengaja makan rotinya secuil-cuil, supaya tidak cepat lapar. Lagipula masih ada banyak waktu sebelum tamunya datang.

Tiba-tiba saja, seperti kilat di tengah siang bolong, pintu _shoji_ -nya terbuka. Daehwi membeku dalam posisi membuka mulut untuk menggigit roti. Kang Dongho alias sang tamu sudah datang.

Beberapa detik penuh dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan. "...Selamat malam." Dongho akhirnya menyampaikan salam duluan.

Daehwi sadar dari posisi membekunya, rasa malu membendung beribu-ribu kali lipat. "Uh—maaf, manajer menyuruh saya makan di kamar..." Dia melipat bungkusan rotinya yang bahkan belum habis setengah. Lantas Daehwi bergegas duduk bersimpuh, menyelipkan bungkusan roti ke dalam kimono.

Dongho menahannya. "Makan saja," kata lelaki itu cepat-cepat. "Tidak perlu duduk bersimpuh begitu. Aku memang datang lebih awal, jadi sekarang masih terhitung jam bebasmu."

"Sa...saya?" tanya Daehwi, sedikit tersedak air liurnya sendiri karena cepat-cepat membalas.

"Silahkan," jawab Dongho tidak nyambung. Tapi Daehwi mengerti benar maksud tamunya itu untuk mempersilahkan dia duduk dengan nyaman dan makan bekalnya.

Pelan-pelan, Daehwi duduk meluruskan kaki di bawah _kotatsu_. Dia mengeluarkan bungkusan rotinya dan mulai mengunyah. Dongho bahkan kelihatan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengeluarkan buku tebal dan mulai membaca di satu sisi _kotatsu_.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Dongho tiba-tiba.

"Daiki, tuan," jawab Daehwi pelan. Tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah juga. Jinyoung sudah mewanti-wanti supaya Daehwi tidak memberi nama dan identitas asli kepada klien. Sekalipun dia sudah memukul masa siklus rutinnya beberapa tahun silam, fakta masih dibawah umur itu berpotensi besar untuk menciptakan skandal.

"Kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Dongho lagi.

Daehwi mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Tuan Kang Dongho. Kalau manajer Jinyoung suka mengalamatkan tuan sebagai Baekho."

Dengan begitu, Dongho mengangguk mengerti sambil menggumam. Daehwi cepat-cepat menghabiskan rotinya, melihat jam sebentar lagi menujuk pukul tamu seharusnya datang. Yang kalau diartikan, dia harus bekerja memulai percakapan dengan Dongho.

"Tidak usah," cegah Dongho ketika melihat Daehwi beringsut duduk bersimpuh. "Simpan saja postur sempurnamu. Aku cuma ingin membaca, tidak perlu dihibur. Tidakkah kau punya urusan lain untuk dikerjakan sembari menemaniku membaca?"

"A..ah, saya ada ul—" Daehwi menutup mulut buru-buru ketika nyaris keceplosan, besok dia ada ulangan. "Besok saya ada tes teori di kerja."

Dongho tampak takjub untuk sesaat mengetahui fakta Daehwi adalah seorang pekerja magang, paling tidak yang dikiranya seperti itu. Entah, Daehwi tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa raut tamunya ini bila mengetahui Daehwi adalah pelajar di akhir sekolah menengah atas.

"Kau punya bukumu?" tanya Dongho pelan.

Daehwi mengangguk, matanya melirik ke sudut dimana ada meja kecil dengan laci. Di dalam laci itu terletak buku-buku sekolahnya yang sudah disampul putih polos.

"Baca bukumu," perintah Dongho. "Aku juga akan membaca."

Agak kebingungan, Daehwi patuh saja kepada perintahnya. Dia membawa tumpukan buku di atas _kotatsu_ , mulai membaca. Sesekali, matanya melirik kepada Dongho. Sudah? Begini saja?

Daehwi menggigit bibirnya menemukan fakta bahwa Dongho masih tetap serius membaca. Aneh! Dari seluruh tamu yang Daehwi layani, dalam arti tukang gombal sampai yang suka mengendus-ngendus feromonnya layaknya penjahat kelamin, cuma kali ini Daehwi menjumpai seseorang yang menyuruhnya menemani membaca. Membawa buku setebal kamus ke ruangan seorang _geisha_ untuk dibaca, bukannya untuk kegiatan yang aneh-aneh.

Maniknya mengamati Dongho untuk sesaat. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak berniat mengendus feromon omeganya. Pasti tercium, tapi Dongho tidak mengendus layaknya anjing yang mengendus bau daging sosis di pertokoan sudut.

Memutus kontak, Daehwi beralih kepada bukunya. Ya, sudahlah. Bukannya dia harusnya bersyukur mendapat klien yang tenang begini? Tidak perlu mencari-cari topik untuk dibicarakan, bisa membaca buku sesuka hati. Hanya dengan begitu, ia bisa dapat uang.

* * *

"Daehwi, kamu nggak punya cita-cita?"

Tangan Daehwi berhenti, hanya sejenak sebelum dia menerima amplop berisi lembaran uang gaji. Jinyoung menatapnya sambil berdecak khas ibu-ibu, mengendikkan dagu ke jam yang berdetik. Jam sepuluh malam.

"Besok kamu sekolah, tapi kamu baru pulang jam segini, aku nggak bisa membayangkan seperti apa nilai-nilaimu." katanya. "Jaman sekarang, menjadi penghibur juga butuh nilai yang impresif, bukan?"

Daehwi meringis. Beringsut menerima amplop dan menyelipkannya ke tas, tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak sempat memikirkan soal cita-cita," jawabnya. "Bukannya lebih baik kalau aku melunaskan hutang dulu sebelum bermimpi?"

"Aku duluan," sambarnya cepat-cepat, mencangklong tas dan berlari keluar dari Shunnoshi. Jinyoung hanya berdiam diri, menatap punggung Daehwi dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Daehwi menghela nafas melihat jendela rumahnya sudah gelap. Tak ingin dimarahi bibi, pelan-pelan, dia memutar kunci dan melepaskan sepatunya di teras rumah. Anak itu berjalan berjingkat ke kamarnya, menyalakan lampu. Sesaat mendesah tertahan melihat kondisi kamarnya yang naas.

Buku berserakan dimana-mana. Selimut lupa dibereskan. Daehwi meletakkan tasnya disamping, merogoh amplop dan menarik tabungan kecil dari laci meja belajarnya. Dia menyelipkan lembaran uang ke dalam tabungan, menyisipkannya kembali ke dalam laci. Dia membersihkan sisa polesan wajahnya, mandi di tengah sunyi malam.

Anak itu cepat-cepat menyiapkan buku untuk besok sekolah. Tak ingin mengulur waktu, lampu kamar cepat-cepat dimatikan dan Daehwi bergelung di dalam selimut, bersiap tidur.

Mimpi. Daehwi tak pernah kebagian waktu untuk memikirkan tentang mimpi sejak lehernya dicekik utang. Untuk sekolah saja, dia sangat bersyukur. Memang bibinya sudi membayarkan biaya kuliah? Sudi membayarkan biaya untuk menempuh cita-cita? Belum nilainya yang hancur karena tidak sempat belajar di tempat kerjanya, apabila dia mendapatkan klien yang merepotkan.

 _Mari kita pikirkan dulu jalan keluar dari melunaskan hutang_ , pikir Daehwi, menyerukkan wajah ke dalam lipatan selimut. Bukan sekarang waktunya. Dia bisa menunggu sampai hutangnya lunas. Baru sampai saat itu, mungkin Daehwi bisa mempertimbangkan apa mimpinya.

Mata Daehwi melirik ke arah laci tempat tabungannya terletak. Semakin lama, tabungan itu semakin Dia bergegas menutup mata, menghela nafas. Baiklah, sebentar lagi. Hanya beberapa juta lagi sebelum hutangnya lunas.

* * *

"Sampai jam berapa kau kerja?"

"Bibi tak akan peduli," jawab Daehwi singkat, mengenakan sepatunya untuk bersiap sekolah.

Bibinya berdecak. "Ah, bocah ini. Aku butuh untuk menyesuaikan waktuku dengan waktu kerjamu, jadi aku tahu jam berapa saja kau pulang. Kemarin kau pulang mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri, bukan? Apa yang harus aku bicarakan kepada tetangga apabila melihatmu pulang tengah malam, hah?"

"Saya pulang malam," katanya. "Lagipula saya pegang kunci, tak usah repot menunggu saya."

Tak ingin mendengarkan lanjutannya, Daehwi bergegas berdiri dan keluar dari rumah. Sejak kapan sang bibi peduli dengan segala ini-itu urusannya? Daehwi mendengus, berjalan cepat-cepat menuju stasiun.

"Pagi-pagi, tapi raut mukamu masam sekali," Seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang.

Daehwi terlonjak. Barangkali ada alfa yang jahil, coba-coba merangkul omega di stasiun umum. Tapi bukan alfa, hanya seorang beta bernama (Park) Jinyoung dengan setelan jasnya yang rapi. Jinyoung nyengir iseng.

"Manajer!" seru Daehwi. "Shunnoshi hari ini tidak buka?"

Jinyoung terlihat tersinggung. "Shunnoshi hanya buka di malam hari. Dan aku juga punya kerjaan lain selain menjadi manajer penginapan itu, bocah. Aku akan di kantor seperti orang sinting menyelesaikan pekerjaanku layaknya kebakaran jenggot, lalu pulang sebelum sore."

"Oh." Daehwi menanggapi singkat. "Semangat bekerja, manajer." katanya pada akhir dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kamu juga semangat sekolahnya, bocah." jawab Jinyoung, mengusak rambut Daehwi dan melambai ringan. "Aku duluan, oke?"

Daehwi melambai, menatap punggung Jinyoung yang sibuk membelah kerumunan orang. Hingga pada akhirnya, beta itu menghilang dibawa kecepatan kereta. Daehwi berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

* * *

Daehwi berbalik arah. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul sebelas, tapi dia sama sekali belum menginjakkan kaki di kelasnya. Daehwi tahu dia akan bolos sekolah hari ini.

Dompetnya ketinggalan di rumah. Tanpa dompet itu, Daehwi tak akan bisa makan apa-apa, sementara dia punya pekerjaan yang harus ditekuni sampai malam. Meminjam? Tak usah, membayangkannya saja Daehwi sudah melengos pergi. Berhutang merupakan kata yang sensitif untuknya. Satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah untuk pulang dan mengambil dompetnya.

Tapi rupanya kesialannya tak hanya sampai situ.

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Daehwi tercekat mendapati suasana kamarnya berantakan. Padahal dia ingat betul dia membereskannya dengan telaten sebelum dia berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

Buku, isi-isi lacinya bertebaran semua di atas ranjang. Dompetnya hilang. Dan yang paling penting, tabungannya tergeletak hampa di atas selimut. Tanpa isi apapun. Seolah-olah tidak pernah menyimpan jutaan uang tabungannya selama berbulan-bulan bekerja, selama berbulan-bulan bertahan dengan bau alfa menyengat, selama berbulan-bulan...oh.

Daehwi merasakan urat kesabarannya putus, air matanya menggeletak di ujung mata. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa bibinya bertanya kapan dia pulang. Kenapa dia bisa lupa soal katalog tas bermerek yang dipajang bibinya di kulkas?

"Bibi... Bibi. BIBI!"

Dari ruang tengah, bibinya berdecak sebal. Daehwi keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru, raut muka marah luar biasa. "Uang. Uangku—bibi kemanakan? Kenapa bibi masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin!"

Matanya menangkap sebuah tas yang terlihat amat baru di sudut ruangan. Beban menindih dadanya beribu-ribu kali lipat, Daehwi berteriak frustasi dan membanting tas itu. Bibinya ikut-ikutan tersulut amarah. Menampar pipi Daehwi sekeras ia membanting tas bermerek itu.

"Aku hanya pinjam uangmu, bocah. HANYA MEMINJAMNYA. Ingat semua uang yang kukeluarkan untuk membiayai sekolahmu! Masih untung kau tidak kuseret ke panti asuhan untuk dijadikan pengemis, hah?!"

Dengan begitu, bibinya beranjak dari ruang tengah. Membanting pintu kamarnya, bersumpah-serapah tentang anak tak tahu diri yang ditinggalkan oleh saudara sepupunya yang tidak berguna.

Daehwi juga ingin sekali bertanya. Mengapa, mengapa, hutang itu harus dijatuhkan ke dalam tangannya?

Lempar. Lempar. Asal lempar. Daehwi memasukkan semua bajunya ke dalam tas besar, lantas menutup resleting cepat-cepat. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia sengaja tak memasukkan buku-buku sekolahnya. Buat apa? Bibinya jelas murka. Tinggal tunggu waktu sebelum uang SPP-nya menunggak dan dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Pokoknya Daehwi harus pergi dari rumah ini secepat mungkin. Dia tak mau tahu, kemanapun itu pergi, asal jauh-jauh dari rumah yang terkutuk ini. Maka dengan satu gerakan cepat, Daehwi membanting pintu rumah. Tidak menoleh ke belakang sekalipun. Tidak ragu-ragu.

Hanya satu tujuan yang terpikirkan: Shunnoshi.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- Well... ini bukan kabar baik. Semakin padat jadwalku, semakin terperas otak aku buat mikir kembali _plot fanfic_ ini yang acak adut :(( masih banyak _plot hole_ yang ada, kayaknya aku terlalu _eager_ buat _publish_ cerita ini secepatnya. Jadi... ya, ini bakal di _on-hold_ :( aku masih belum tau bakal menghapusnya atau nggak, untuk sekarang aku melabelinya sebagai _complete_. Silahkan kalau ada pendapat tolong tulis di kotak review. Tapi aku pasti bakal meng-update kembali kok, paling telat desember ini.

\- Kabar baiknya, **baby bunny** akan segera di- _publish_ ulang! Tolong nantikan, ya. Sekian dan sampai jumpa lagi :)


	3. 02

**warning!** boys' love. abo verse. implicit prostitution.

* * *

Jinyoung mengernyitkan mata melihatnya berdiri di depan rumah penginapan. Hari ini bukan hari kerjanya. Dari raut muka yang lebih tua, tampaknya Jinyoung tidak suka Daehwi muncul di depan 'kantor' kerjanya dengan muka acak-acakan. Beban di hatinya bertambah berat, Daehwi menghela nafas dan bersiap-siap pergi. Hari ini dia akan menyandang status resminya sebagai anak gelandangan.

"Daehwi," panggil Jinyoung mencegahnya. Daehwi menoleh, kini menatap figur Jinyoung di teras rumah penginapan. Lelaki itu menyingkir, menunjukkan pintu penginapan yang terbuka lebar untuknya. "Masuk dulu."

Mata Daehwi sudah berkaca-kaca.

* * *

Daehwi dituntun ke ruang ganti. Dibawakan segelas teh seduh yang masih panas-panasnya di dalam cangkir liat. Dan sebuah kunci. Daehwi amat mengenalnya sebagai kunci rumah Jinyoung.

"Kamu nggak akan sanggup menunggu sampai malam di sini," kata Jinyoung. "Pulanglah. Kamu tahu rumahku ada di mana. Ini kunci cadangan, aku ada kunci intinya. Tidak perlu menungguku, tidurlah di kamar tamu. Besok..."

Kalimatnya terpotong sebentar. Untuk sesaat, mata Jinyoung memicing menganalisa raut mata Daehwi. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, mengusak rambutnya pelan. "Besok kita akan bicarakan semuanya. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, langsung tidur, bocah."

Daehwi mengangguk-angguk bisu. Bibirnya kelu, tapi dia memaksakan diri tersenyum dan berterima kasih lirih. Jinyoung meminjamkan jaket pacar alfanya yang tertinggal, supaya feromon Daehwi tidak mengundang alfa asing untuk berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Gang itu bukan tempat yang aman untuk omega pada malam hari, sesungguhnya.

"Ingat, Daehwi. Langsung tidur! Tidak ada acara menunggu-tungguan. Aku bawa kunci, tidak usah membukakan pintu segala."

Itu teriakan terakhir Jinyoung sebelum Daehwi melesat pergi menuju rumah manajernya. Apartemen masih gelap gulita. Daehwi melangkah menuju kamar tamu sambil menyalakan lampu satu persatu. Kontras kamar tamu Jinyoung dengan kamarnya yang patut disamakan dengan kandang tikus benar-benar mengundang tawa. Akhirnya dia bebas dari kekang sang bibi. Bebas dari segalanya. Bebas, kecuali dari lilitan hutang yang tiap hari makin menyayat leher.

Daehwi menangis sedikit sebelum pergi tidur.

* * *

Daehwi langsung bangun dengan sepiring nasi goreng dan jus jeruk terhidang di meja makan. Jinyoung menyuruhnya langsung makan. Lantas dia duduk di depannya sambil memangku dagu di tangan, memperhatikan remaja itu makan.

"Sekarang cerita," kata Jinyoung tiba-tiba. "Kamu diusir atau angkat kaki dari rumah itu, hm?"

Susah payah, Daehwi menelan sisa nasi gorengnya. Sekelebatan memori sang bibi menamparnya kembali, dia meringis pelan. "Aku pergi. Tapi tidak ada bedanya, karena cepat atau lambat nanti aku akan diusir."

"Kenapa?"

Untuk sesaat, Daehwi terdiam. Uang. Dia menatap Jinyoung pelan-pelan, tiba-tiba nafsu makannya menghilang. "...Uangku diambil untuk bibi beli tas bermerek. Semuanya."

"Jadi—"

"Jadi..." Daehwi cepat-cepat memotong kata Jinyoung, sesaat terbungkam oleh suaranya yang mengeras. "Aku boleh kerja setiap hari, kan? Uangku amblas. Aku harus cari uang lagi, dan penagih utang itu tidak tahu toleransi."

Jinyoung terdiam. Daehwi hanya menunduk, memainkan sendok dengan sepiring nasi goreng yang bahkan sepenuhnya belum dimakan. Dia tidak tahu tatapan Jinyoung seperti apa, dan merasa sebaiknya dia tidak perlu tahu.

"Ya sudah."

Anak itu mendongak terkejut. Jinyoung hanya menatapnya biasa, meneguk jus jeruknya. "Ya sudah. Aku cuma bertanya satu hal lagi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"SPP-ku akan menunggak cepat atau lambat," kata Daehwi. "Bibi tak akan sudi membayarnya. Hanya tinggal waktu sebelum aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Kamu yakin?"

Jinyoung bertanya serius. Daehwi balas menatap, di dalam sorotnya mantap. Anak itu mengangguk. Dan—yah, apa lagi yang bisa Jinyoung lakukan untuk mencegah bocah itu?

* * *

"Jinyoung," kata Dongho tiba-tiba. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di kedai jalanan murah, menuang cairan _soju_ ke gelas masing-masing.

Jinyoung dan Dongho adalah kolega kerja. Sejujurnya, posisi Dongho ada di atas Jinyoung. Jauh. Atau kalau mau yang lebih frontalnya, Dongho adalah direktur dari perusahaan tempat Jinyoung bekerja. Kenapa mereka bisa berteman, entah, tapi satu faktor yang amat mendukung adalah karena semasa mereka masih kuliah, Dongho dan Jinyoung pernah saling beradu bogem. Berakhir akrab.

"Apa?" jawab Jinyoung, meneguk habis cairan di gelasnya hingga kosong. Lantas Dongho mengambil botol, menuangkan minuman alkohol hingga memenuhi gelas Jinyoung lagi.

"Sejujurnya," kata Dongho, mengalihkan tatapan dari botol ke mata sang beta yang sudah meneguk kembali alkoholnya. "Anak itu pelajar, bukan?"

Jinyoung tersedak alkohol. Sial, sekarang tenggorokannya terasa seperti terbakar. Dongho menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis, aura mengancam alfa keluar dari tubuhnya. Jinyoung bukan seorang omega yang tunduk pada feromon alfa, jadi dia bisa mengacungkan jari tengah yang diam-diam ditunjukkan dari balik meja. Mereka sedang ada di tempat umum.

"Jadi?" tanya Dongho. "Kau tahu. Si anak takutan yang kerja di Shunnoshi, Daiki. Dia kelihatan terlalu muda dan naif untuk bekerja di rumah penginapanmu."

"Daiki, anak yang kau taksir." koreksi Jinyoung iseng.

Dongho melotot. "Aku tidak suka dia."

"Ya, ya, terserah saja. Aku akan pura-pura lupa kalau kau mendadak rutin datang ke rumahku cuma buat membawakan makanan dan obat buat bocah itu saat dia sedang siklusnya."

"Itu cuma simpatik semata. Aku tak sengaja melemparnya ke dinding saat itu. Jangan mengalihkan topik. Ingat apa yang kutanyakan pada awalnya." sanggah Dongho cepat.

Dongho kelihatan tidak ingin dibohongi. Dan bakal marah besar kalau dibohongi. Dan alfa yang marah bukan ide yang baik. Jadi Jinyoung menghela nafas, meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja. "Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Wah," Sang alfa terlihat terkesan. "Sungguh seorang pelajar? Kuliah tahun keberapa?"

"Anak sekolah menengah."

Kini Dongho yang tersedak makanannya. Dia melotot, Jinyoung meringis. "Anak?! Sekolah?! MENENGAH?! Sobat?! Apakah penjara merupakan tempat yang kelihatannya sebegitu menyenangkan untukmu?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu," mantra Jinyoung, dia sendiri ikut pusing. "Bocah itu memaksa. Kau tahu, keluarganya tolol. Bocah itu bersujud mencium lantai demi bekerja menjadi penghibur alfa, yang ironisnya anak seumuran dia seharusnya sekarang ini berleha-leha menikmati masa remaja?"

Kini Dongho kelihatan sepenuhnya bingung. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti," kata Jinyoung, hendak menuangkan sendiri alkohol ke gelasnya. Dongho sigap menyambar, mengambil alih menuangkan _soju_ ke gelas temannya itu. Dengan pandangan terarah ke jalan bebas, Jinyoung meneguk _soju_. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimengerti."

* * *

"Manajer akan ke Shunnoshi?"

Daehwi dan Jinyoung berpapasan di teras apartemennya suatu hari. Jinyoung hendak keluar untuk membuka rumah penginapannya, dan Daehwi tampak baru pulang dari kerja sambilannya. Sejak keluar dari sekolah, anak itu bekerja layaknya orang gila—berangkat pagi, pulang sore hanya untuk beberes sebentar dan kembali berangkat untuk kerja di Shunnoshi.

"Ya. Kamu mau berangkat bersama?"

Kepala Daehwi mengangguk cepat-cepat. Bibirnya memulas senyum pudar seiring dia cepat-cepat masuk dan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan muka yang lebih segar hasil cuci muka. Bajunya juga sudah berganti, hanya Jinyoung tak melihat tas kecil yang biasanya berisi dompet dan roti untuk bekal dimakan.

"Tasmu ketinggalan," kata Jinyoung menginformasikan. "Kamu nggak bawa bekal rotimu?"

Daehwi tampak mengecek penampilannya sebelum menyadari Jinyoung sedang berbicara tentang apa. "Ah, aku sudah tidak bekal lagi," jawabnya ringan, meski nada suaranya terdengar amat lemas, khas orang yang kecapekan. "Roti sekarang harganya naik. Aku butuh menabung banyak."

"Ya ampun," jawab Jinyoung spontan. "Roti bahkan harganya tidak seberapa. Kamu mau aku membelikannya untukmu? Atau aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk membuatkan bekal untukmu."

Tapi Daehwi menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak ingin berhutang," tolaknya keras kepala.

"Ya," kata Jinyoung jengah. Memangnya Jinyoung sebegitu jahatnya untuk membuat daftar hutang dari makanan gratis? Sesering-seringnya dia diejek bawahan rendah oleh Dongho, Jinyoung masih bisa memberi menyuapkan sendok ke satu mulut lagi tanpa kesulitan. "Aku tulus. Terima saja."

Daehwi keras kepala, jadi dia menggeleng. Jinyoung akhirnya mengalah.

"Ya sudah," dia mengakhiri. "Ayo."

* * *

" _Kau nggak makan?_ "

Jinyoung berhenti menulis data pengunjung mendengar suara gemeletuk dicampur suara Dongho dari kamera CCTV kamar lantai satu. Dia menoleh ke monitor komputer dengan tampilan beberapa kamar, mengopsi supaya tampilan kamera yang ada di kamar Daehwi menjadi _full-screen_ di ponselnya. Lantas menghubungkan _earphone_ , mencoba mendengar lebih jelas.

Daehwi terlonjak lagi. Dasar anak itu, selalu kagetan setiap kali Dongho berbicara. Keduanya duduk di _kotatsu_ , Dongho sedang membaca buku dan Daehwi duduk canggung di hadapannya. " _Saya berhenti membawa bekal, tuan._ "

" _Kenapa?_ " tanya Dongho, dia mengernyitkan alis. " _Kupikir kubilang tidak apa-apa makan di sini_."

" _Saya tahu, tuan_ ," koreksi Daehwi cepat-cepat. Sesaat, Jinyoung menangkap ekspresi gundah dari wajahnya. " _Sa...saya... saya sedang diet._ "

Hening sesaat, Jinyoung mendengus, tertawa dari balik meja resepsionis. Diet? Boleh juga alasannya, ketika badan bocah itu sudah mirip sapu lidi. Oh, jangan lupakan juga wajah cengo Dongho yang tak ternilai. Jarang-jarang atasannya membuat muka serba bodoh seperti itu.

* * *

"Apakah sekarang kau menerapkan kontrak perbudakan seperti yang dilakukan agensi idola-idola anoreksia itu?"

Jinyoung mengangkat wajah dari keasyikannya makan malam, muka menilai luar biasa. Setengah tersinggung, setengah letih dengan perkataan Dongho. "Omong kosong macam apa lagi itu?"

"Si Daiki, yang badannya persis lidi," kata Dongho sambil melotot. Alfa itu benar-benar butuh kontrol raut muka, begitu pikir Jinyoung melihat ekspresi mukanya. "Dia berdiet? Wow, suatu ketololan yang luar biasa? Mau jadi apa dia, tusuk gigi?"

"Ya kan?! Aku juga mikirnya dia mirip sapu lidi," ujar Jinyoung menyetujui dengan penuh menghayati, fokus pada titik yang salah total. "Omong-omong, kau juga sepertinya sudah makin dekat dengan dia, mendengar namanya meluncur dengan begitu mudahnya dari bibirmu?" Semakin melenceng.

"Bukan itu poin yang sedang kubicarakan, beta-kucing-tolol!"

Seisi kedai jadi hening gara-gara suara Dongho yang menggelegar dan pukulannya kepada kepala Jinyoung. Feromon garang Dongho melemah seraya lelaki itu menggumamkan maaf kepada orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Dia mendelik ke Jinyoung, suaranya kasar tapi berbisik karena takut kena kecaman, "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, beta."

"Aku cuma bercanda, tak perlu menabok kepalaku, alfa serampangan," umpat Jinyoung balas. Di beberapa titik pertemanan mereka patut diberi aplaus karena Jinyoung sudah tidak peduli dengan status beta-nya untuk mengumpat kepada seorang alfa.

Kemudian hening. Keduanya mengayomi suara kendaraan merentet di malam itu, gelas soju mereka perlahan mulai kosong. Dongho meneguk alkoholnya duluan, menatap Jinyoung tepat di mata.

"Ada hal yang tidak boleh kuketahui tentangnya?" tanya Dongho duluan. Meskipun feromonnya tidak mengancam, tapi Jinyoung menemukan dirinya meneguk ludah—merasa kesulitan menjawab.

"Kau juga," kata Jinyoung, "Ada rasa yang tidak sepatutnya kau pelihara kepada bocah itu?"

Dongho terdiam sebentar. Gelas kosong menggantung di ujung jarinya, Dongho mengalihkan pandangan kepada jalanan. Bibirnya kering dan dia menjilatnya. Entah gugup, entah apa. Keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan masing-masing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- iya. ini bakal dilanjut lagi. aku udah memutuskan ini bakal di- _update_ paling cepet dua minggu sekali. paling lama sebulan sekali. daripada keteteran, aku pikir mending selesain sekarang. ga tau kenapa, aku sekarang lagi ada banyak-banyaknya ide nulis. he. he. he.

\- menurut kalian dongho suka sama daehwi nggak?


	4. 03

**warning!** boys' love. abo verse. implicit prostitution.

* * *

"Lantai bawah lagi?" tanya Jinyoung bosan.

Dongho menatapnya dengan tatapan terganggu. "Seharusnya kau merasa berterima kasih karena aku menyumbang separuh dari gajimu bulan ini untuk bonus."

Jinyoung memutar bola mata dan menyerahkan kartu tamu untuk kamar nomor tiga. Dongho melambaikan kartu itu di depan muka Jinyoung, menyerahkan tumpukan gemuk uang di meja resepsionis dan berkata menyebalkan, "Gaji bonus," sebelum berlalu.

Jinyoung memberikan jari tengah kepada punggungnya. "Bilang begitu ketika kau membawa bingkisan dibungkus kain mewah, dan bingkisan itu bahkan bukan buatku!" teriaknya kepada Dongho.

Malam semakin gelap. Lorong koridor sepi. Tidak ada bau pekat feromon omega di sini, seolah tidak ada seorangpun yang tinggal. Jinyoung pernah bilang bahwa setiap ruangan dipastikan kedap suara dan bau sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang merasa terganggu. Dongho melihat ke sekeliling, sebelum berbelok ke pintu satu ruangan bernomor tiga. Mengggesernya pelan.

Dan anak itu lagi. Daiki.

Daiki duduk bersimpuh dengan sopan. Poninya dikesampingkan dan rambut sisinya dijepit rapi. Dia menenggak, tersenyum lemah menyambut kehadiran Dongho. Terlihat sedikit lebih kurus. Kantung mata sedikit lebih jelas. Muka terlihat lebih pucat. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, anak itu berubah layaknya sebatang sapu lidi.

"Selamat malam, tuan." sapa Daiki pelan, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat malam," balas Dongho, melepaskan sandalnya dan berjalan masuk. Dia mengisyaratkan supaya keduanya pindah ke _kotatsu_. _Kotatsu_ lebih hangat, dan Dongho berpikir mungkin dia bisa sedikit membuat anak itu nyaman dengan duduk berselonjor di bawah _kotatsu_ daripada duduk sampai kakinya kram.

Seperti kebiasaan, Daiki selalu menunggunya membuat perintah. Menunggu layaknya anjing yang patuh. Dongho mengernyitkan alis tidak suka. "Tidak apa-apa, kau bebas bergerak di sini. Aku tidak perlu memerintahmu untuk segala sesuatu. Ambil bukumu."

Mata Daiki membulat seperti baru dikageti dari belakang. Dia mengangguk cepat-cepat, berlari ke lemari di sudut kamar dan mengambil beberapa tumpuk buku yang disampul putih. Dongho juga mengeluarkan tabletnya dan mulai bekerja. Kata siapa dia di sini untuk berleha-leha? Upah dari kerutinannya berkunjung adalah Dongho harus lebih rajin lagi bekerja.

Setelah beberapa saat, Dongho mengintip kepada Daiki yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di bukunya. dia tidak sadar pada awalnya, tapi sekarang dia mengamat, ternyata itu adalah buku mata pelajaran sekolah menengah yang disampul putih. Huh, Dongho mendengus sambil tersenyum. Cerdik juga anak itu.

Daehwi tampaknya mendengar dengusannya. Dia beralih dari bukunya, menatap wajah Dongho ragu-ragu. "Ada apa, tuan?"

Untuk sesaat, Dongho terpaku pada manik matanya. Dia kembali mengingat perkataan Jinyoung tempo hari ketika lelaki itu membocorkan informasi bahwa sebenarnya dia telah mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur. Perkataan bahwa Dongho tidak perlu tahu. Apa yang tidak perlu dia ketahui? Semakin dilarang, semakin dia ingin melanggar.

Bau cempaka menguar dibawah hidungnya. Dongho tahu, selama hidupnya dia tentu pernah berjumpa dengan berbagai klien, dari alfa yang bau toilet umum sampai omega yang bau bunga seharum apapun itu. Dia tidak pernah bisa bosan menghirup feromon Daiki. Dia hanya tidak pernah.

Dongho terlonjak ketika Daiki perlahan mulai menciut dan mencoba merangsek menjauh. Dia telah melamun terlalu lama. Mungkin anak itu mengiranya dia sedang melotot marah.

"Ah," Dongho mencecap bibir, seketika lupa dia mau berbicara apa. Sementara itu, kotak bento yang dibungkus kain menyudut kakinya. Dongho ingat! "Kau sudah makan?"

Seketika, bibir Daiki membentuk garis tipis. Lelaki itu tampak berpikir untuk beberapa detik. Satu-dua menit. Kemudian mengernyit seperti telah mengingat sesuatu yang buruk. "Belum."

Dongho meraih bungkusan itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja _kotatsu_. Ibunya senang setengah mati karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan super sibuk sebagai direktur, Dongho akhirnya minta dibekali bento. Bayangkan. Cuma gara-gara satu anak illegal merangkap _geisha_ yang duduk di depannya ini.

"Untukmu," Kain pembungkus kotak bento dilepas. Daiki menarik nafas tajam, mulai mengerti apa yang sedang diletakkan Dongho di atas meja.

"Ini..." Anak itu tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Dongho dengan sabar menunggunya melepas kalimat yang utuh, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kata bisikan yang amat lirih. "Ini mahal."

"Ini buatan ibuku." koreksi Dongho. "Bukan apa-apa. Kau bilang selama ini kau nggak makan. Makanlah."

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Daiki membuka tutup kotak itu. Lantas meraih sumpit, meraup satu suapan kecil ke mulutnya. Daiki tiba-tiba menunduk. Baru beberapa detik kemudian Dongho sadar dia menangis lewat suara isakannya.

"Hei?" sapa Dongho khawatir. "Kenapa menangis? Apa makanannya sudah nggak enak?"

Daiki menggeleng kuat-kuat, isakannya semakin keras. Kini sumpit menggantung di jemarinya, Daiki berusaha keras untuk menutupi diri dan di sisi yang sama tidak ingin menjatuhkan sumpit. Jadi Dongho mengambil sumpit itu pelan, meletakkannya di meja dan mendekat ke Daiki. "Apa yang salah?"

Daiki menggeleng. Matanya merah karena menangis, mencoba untuk terlihat tidak apa-apa. Mencoba untuk tersenyum, yang kembali diinterupsi oleh cegukan tangis. Dan Dongho semakin gregetan untuk memaksanya berbicara. "...t," bisik Daiki pelan.

"Hah?" tanya Dongho keras, andai Daiki ikut mengeraskan suaranya. Di akhir kata, dia sadar kalau hal itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan, jadi Dongho duduk di samping Daiki, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Kau mau aku menghiburmu? Seperti, um, menepuk pundakmu?" tanya Dongho pelan.

Ketika Daiki tidak menjawab dan malah mencondong tubuhnya ke arah Dongho, dia merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan dadanya berdebar. Dongho bahkan tidak tahu kenapa. "Kau mau aku melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

Kemudian Daiki jatuh ke pelukannya. Dongho merasa jantungnya akan jatuh ke perut dan bukan karena dia memeluk anak itu, tapi karena si bocah ceroboh itu badannya panas dan dia pingsan.

* * *

Dongho berjalan mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit. Jinyoung memaksanya menunggu di ruang tunggu, sementara Jinyoung dan bocah itu masuk ke unit gawat darurat. Sesosok Jinyoung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kabarnya?" tanya Dongho buru-buru.

Jinyoung menghela nafas. Rumah inapnya terpaksa tutup lebih 'pagi' karena mereka harus membawa Daiki, atau Daehwi ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. "Demam, karena stress dan kecapekan. Dia juga sering melewatkan makan malamnya, jadi... mag. Dia boleh pulang setelah menerima cairan infus."

Dongho bahkan tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia jadi marah atas penyakit yang divonis atas bocah itu. "Sekarang aku jadi lebih mau tahu kenapa kau memperkerjakan bocah itu bawah rumah laknatmu, Jinyoung."

"Aku—"

"Kau harus jujur dalam bercerita," sela Dongho. Mukanya terlihat serius dan dia mengeluarkan aura mengancam setengah memohon. "Kumohon. Kau harus jujur dalam menceritakannya."

Jinyoung hendak berbicara dan menelan kata-katanya lagi. Terus berulang-ulang hingga beberapa menit. Namun akhirnya lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Duduk. Ceritanya panjang."

Dongho kehabisan kata begitu Jinyoung selesai bercerita. Jinyoung menatapnya dengan was-was, setengah lelah. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Hutangnya tergolong besar bahkan untukku. Dia tak punya pilihan lain."

Alfa itu bertumpu siku kepada lututnya, jemari menyisir rambut bingung. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih... oke, ini agak sulit dicerna."

Dongho mendengar Jinyoung menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, agak sulit dimengerti. Kuberikan waktu untukmu. Tapi setidaknya bisakah kau membantuku membawanya pulang? Dia akan senang kalau tahu kau yang menggendongnya."

"Apa?" Dongho menoleh dan melotot.

Jinyoung membalasnya dengan tatapan monoton. "Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

* * *

Mereka pulang dalam keheningan. Daiki (yang ternyata nama aslinya Daehwi, menurut kata Jinyoung) tidak mau melepas diri dari Dongho, jadi dia terpaksa duduk di jok belakang dengan Daehwi menaiki pangkuannya dan memeluk lehernya seolah hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu saja. Duh. Bukannya Dongho mengeluh, sih.

Ketika sampai di apartemen Jinyoung, Dongho menurunkan Daehwi di ranjangnya dan mereka berdua bergegas menyeduh kopi di ruang tengah. Maksudku, Jinyoung dan Dongho.

"Mau menginap di sini?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menyesap kopi.

Dongho menggeleng. "Kau tidak mau rumahmu bau alfa. Aku akan pulang setelah minum kopi ini." Lelaki itu menatap kejauhan sesaat. "Jinyoung," katanya. "Untuk sementara, berikan aku nomor si penagih utang ini."

"Mana aku tahu nomornya!" pekik Jinyoung, merasa terbebani karena lama-lama dia mulai menginvasi privasi Daehwi.

"Ayolah," bujuk Dongho. Lebih ke mengancam sebenarnya. "Aku tahu penagih hutang jaman sekarang seperti apa. Pasti setidaknya mereka pernah mengunjungi rumahmu sekali-dua kali, bukan? Dan mengingat sifatmu yang mirip ibu-ibu, kau pasti minta nomor mereka."

"Oke, oke, bukan nomor!" ujar Jinyoung, menyerah. Dia membuka dompetnya dan membanting sebuah kartu nama di atas meja. "Ini kartu 'bisnis' mereka."

Dongho tersenyum senang. Dia hendak merampas kartu itu sebelum Jinyoung menariknya kembali. "Ingat!" peringat sang beta. "Tidak berbuat sesuatu yang konyol. Tidak berbuat sesuatu yang tolol."

Senyum Dongho luntur menjadi sebuah geraman dan dia merampas paksa kartunya. "Iya, aku mengerti! Aku pulang duluan, beta."

Jinyoung menatap pintu yang ditutup. Dia menghela nafas, entah kenapa hatinya terasa berat. Seperti dia baru saja mengizinkan anak kecil makan permen sebanyak-banyaknya.

* * *

Amplop putih tebal ditaruh di atas meja. Jinyoung menenggak, mukanya mempertanyakan tujuan dari amplop itu sampai di meja resepsionis. Lelaki itu merogoh amplop, melotot melihat tumpukan gemuk uang kertas di dalamnya.

"Selipkan ke gaji anak itu sedikit-sedikit," Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dongho yang mengatakannya? Jinyoung melihatnya pelan-pelan, merasa was-was. "Aku mencoba untuk mencegahnya menjadi tusuk gigi seperti yang kau katakan. Dia bisa beli makan dengan cara begini, bukan? Aku akan mengirimnya rutin ke rumahmu."

Jinyoung menghela nafas, tetapi menurut dengan cara memasukkan amplop itu ke tas kerjanya. "Kau tahu sendiri dia anak yang keras kepala, semua uangnya pasti bakal dia tabung untuk membayar hutang?"

"Aku sudah bayar semua utangnya ke orang-orang itu," kata Dongho pelan, terdengar jejak ragu-ragu di nada suaranya. "Mereka tidak akan menagihnya lagi. Setidaknya janjinya begitu."

"Aku bilang untuk tidak berbuat gegabah, Dongho!" sentak Jinyoung, jelas merasa marah atas informasi tiba-tiba begini. "Apa yang harus kujawab apabila dia mulai curiga tentang ini semua? Cepat atau lambat akan ketahuan semuanya, Dongho."

Dongho mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Kau pintar. Kau bisa membuat alasan untuknya." Dengan begitu, sang alfa melenggang pergi. Hari ini bukan jadwalnya berkunjung ke Daehwi. Jinyoung ditinggal sendiri, jelas frustrasi dan murka dengan perilaku koleganya.

"YA!" teriak Jinyoung marah. "Dongho!"

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini gajiku semakin meningkat daripada biasanya, tidak?" tanya Daehwi ketika mengecek isi amplop gajinya.

Jinyoung berjengit. Tangannya terpeleset dalam menulis suatu laporan tamu, membuat satu garis tebal jelek di setengah halaman buku. Lelaki itu berbalik menghadap Daehwi yang menatapnya, nyengir kikuk. "Eh... iya? Maksudku, ada beberapa klien yang puas dengan pelayananmu. Yah, mungkin. Maksudku..." Jinyoung berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menemui tatapan Daehwi yang dalam diam menyuruhnya lanjut berbicara.

Lelaki itu tersenyum canggung. "Yah. Begitu."

Daehwi bengong, jelas tidak mengerti sedang berbicara apa manajernya itu, tapi mengangguk dan menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih sambil mendekap amplop gaji itu di depan dada. Senyum Jinyoung memudar. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana anak itu akan bereaksi ketika mengetahui fakta, dan dia tak ingin membayangkannya.

Dia hanya berharap semoga semua skenario ini tidak tertangkap basah dalam waktu pendek.

Mereka pulang bersama. Jinyoung masuk ke kamarnya duluan, ingin cepat-cepat mandi karena lama-lama dia merasa letih dengan perilaku Dongho, letih berbohong terus-terusan kepada Daehwi. Letih pekerjaan. Sementara itu, Daehwi masih berkeliaran di ruang tamu. Entah sedang apa.

Setelah beres mandi, Jinyoung kembali ke ruang tengah. Televisi dinyalakan, tapi Daehwi berdiri terpaku di depan meja makan. Jinyoung hendak bertanya ada apa, tapi kalimatnya macet di tenggorokan melihat amplop putih familiar di atas meja makan. Dengan tulisan spidol besar-besar; BONUS DAEHWI. Lembarang uang di pegangan anak itu.

Kang Dongho sialan.

Patah-patah, Daehwi menoleh. Matanya tampak kebingungan. Kasihan sekali, mungkin spekulasinya mungkin sudah meliar kemana-mana. Jinyoung meringis. Daehwi tampak membara untuk diberikan jawaban. "Ini apa? Kenapa namanya 'Bonus Daehwi'? Kenapa isinya uang banyak sekali?" Setelah menarik nafas bergetar, saat-saat hening penuh sesak, ia melanjutkan, "Apa ini alasan dari meningkatnya gajiku selama ini?"

Jinyoung merasa malu setengah mati karena dia tidak bisa menjawab. Mana dia tahu Daehwi akan menemukannya secepat ini! Salahkan Kang Dongho meninggalkan amplop itu di meja makan mengetahui fakta Daehwi tinggal bersamanya. "Dengar, Kang Dongho..."

"Jadi orang itu Kang Dongho? Apa urusannya Kang Dongho dengan finansialku?" tanya Daehwi, memotong. Emosi sudah mempengaruhi anak itu. "Apa aku kelihatan miris ketika menangis di depannya ketika pertama kali makan bento mahal dalam seumur hidupku?"

"Bukan, Daehwi. Dia—"

"Kenapa dia malah menambah hutangku!" teriak Daehwi, anak itu sudah diambang batas tangisnya. Sambil mengusap air matanya, raut muka Daehwi terlihat frustrasi. "Beri aku catatan bonusnya. Aku akan membayar tuan itu mau bagaimanapun itu."

Daehwi berbalik, masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Jinyoung menghela nafas. Sekarang bagaimana cara dia menyelesaikan masalah ini?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- lama banget ya, nggak update. TT aku sibuk banget tahun ini, seperti yang sudah kuprediksi. dan aku baca beberapa dari kalian yang kurang paham dengan istilah yang aku berikan di sini. aku akan menjawabnya. tapi sebelumnya, mohon pengertian karena aku 'asal comot' referensi dari artikel yang kubaca, jadi mungkin ada beberapa istilah yang kumodifikasi.

 **\- Park Jinyoung itu siapa?**

Park Jinyoung dari GOT7. setting _shunnoshi_ ini sudah kubuat dari lama, dan memang pemilik aslinya adalah dia, aku memutuskan supaya nggak menggantinya. entah, aku merasa kurang sreg kalau mengganti dia dengan karakter lain. pacarnya adalah Jaebum, berasal dari grup yang sama.

 **\- Apa itu feromon dan siklus heat?**

Menurut wikipedia, feromon itu zat kimia yang punya daya pikat seksual pada jantan maupun betina. Setiap hierarki punya feromon dengan bau yang berbeda-beda tiap individu. Feromon ini menguat ketika para omega mengalami siklus _heat_ dan alfa mengalami _rut_ (aku tidak tahu bahasa indonesianya).

Siklus _heat_ pertama terjadi pada omega di masa akil balignya. Mereka akan sangat _desperate_ untuk bersetubuh dengan alfa. Sedangkan _rut_ juga sama kepada alfa, mereka menjadi agresif dan amat sangat bernafsu untuk mendominasi. _Rut_ bisa di- _trigger_ oleh siklus _heat_. Siklus _heat_ terjadi 4 kali selama setahun. Untuk kasus daehwi, dia sudah _heat_ pertama, jadi kejadian di shunnoshi itu bukan siklus pertama kalinya. Dongho? Dia pria dewasa, kalian pasti tau lah ya.


	5. 04

**warning**! boys' love. abo verse. implicit prostution.

* * *

"Daehwi,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jinyoung mengetuk dan terus mengetuk. Suara tangis Daehwi sudah tidak terdengar lagi, syukurlah, tapi Jinyoung takut jangan-jangan anak itu sengaja membekap mulutnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh di dalam. Jadi Jinyoung terus mengetuk selama beberapa jam ini.

Cuma untuk satu bocah ini.

"Daehwi, keluar. Kamu belum makan dari kemarin. Makan dulu, bocah. Aku tidak mau kamu pingsan lagi cuma gara-gara malnutrisi. Aku akan masuk ke dalam kamarku."

Setelah itu, Jinyoung menyerah mengetuk dan masuk ke kamar untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Dia merasa lega setelah mendengar suara pintu membuka dan menutup. Tak lama kemudian suara air dari wastafel mengikuti. Setidaknya, dia memastikan anak itu tidak kekurangan gizi selama dia 'ngambek'.

Jinyoung sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sesudah mandi ketika Daehwi tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Wajahnya masih lesu, matanya sembab, tapi terlihat amat bertekad.

"Pertemukan aku dengan tuan itu," ujar Daehwi. "Tapi tidak di Shunnoshi. Aku... aku mau mengundurkan diri dari Shunnoshi."

Jinyoung sebenarnya ingin mengelak, tapi dia teringat Daehwi yang mengurung diri di kamar selama beberapa jam tanpa sesuap nutrisi masuk ke mulutnya. Emosinya non stabil. Jadi dia mengangguk bisu.

Semoga Kang Dongho tidak segoblok itu untuk membiarkan anak ini kehilangan emosi lagi.

* * *

Dongho duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Jinyoung. Daehwi di seberang, jelas sekali dari gesturnya bahwa dia merasa ragu. Lelaki itu sedikit mengapresiasi usaha Daehwi untuk terlihat berani. Tidak perlu menyebut matanya yang sembab. Dan Jinyoung yang memelototinya seolah menyalahkan.

"Kenapa tuan bayar saya lebih dari seharusnya?" Daehwi duluan bertanya.

Untuk sesaat, Dongho tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia menatap mata Daehwi yang hitam kecoklatan, gurat misteri di dalamnya. Kasihankah? Rasa iba melihat anak ini membungkuk takut setiap kali Dongho masuk ke bilik kamarnya? Cerita Jinyoung tentang latar anak itu yang dilimpahi ketidakuntungan sepanjang masa remajanya? Atau empati?

"Aku cuma nggak mau lihat kamu kesulitan," jawab Dongho setelah sekian saat melamun. Disenggol oleh Jinyoung setelah beberapa menit berlalu untuk menyadarkannya. "Aku tahu kamu masih sekolah."

"Saya sudah berhenti sekolah, tuan," sangkal Daehwi sopan. "Saya bisa cari uang sendiri. Saya tidak butuh rasa kasihan."

Dongho memotong, "Tapi memang kamu mau terus berkesulitan seperti ini?"

Lelaki itu merasakan sepercik kemenangan ketika Daehwi terdiam. Anak itu bermain jari di pangkuannya, muka beku untuk sesaat sebelum menatap Dongho. "Apa bedanya, tuan? Saya masih punya kesulitan. Bahkan bertambah ketika tuan menambahkan hutang saya kepada tuan."

"Hei," Dongho berkata kesal. "Aku tulus membantu. Aku nggak butuh dibayar balik. Kamu bisa anggap seolah uang itu adalah sumbangan dari pihak bantuan, bukan?"

Jinyoung menghela nafas. Di mata Daehwi, ada sekilat kesal sebelum anak itu berdiri gusar, melempar amplop dengan isi bonus uang di meja. "Saya punya harga diri!" teriaknya.

"Aku tahu!" balas Dongho ikut berseru, berdiri mengimbangi Daehwi. "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Terserah uang itu mau kau apakan," ujarnya ketus. Dia memberi pandang kepada Jinyoung yang kini mengernyit kepadanya. "Aku pergi."

Jinyoung berbaik hati mengantar ke pintu depan, cuma buat mengatakan, "Kang Dongho, kau goblok!" dan membanting pintu di depan mukanya.

* * *

"Sekarang kamu berhenti dari Shunnoshi. Apa rencanamu? Kalau aku boleh tahu."

Keesokan harinya ketika Jinyoung mau berangkat ke kantor dia bertanya. Daehwi yang sudah siap juga dengan tas ransel belelnya, terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku belum tahu. Tapi aku akan cari kerja yang memadai untuk bayar hutangku secepatnya."

Tangan yang tadinya mau meraih mantel dia tarik sementara. Jinyoung berdiri di hadapan Daehwi, memegang pundaknya dengan penuh hati-hati dan membungkuk sedikit untuk menatap muka anak yang menunduk. "Dengar, Daehwi. Aku dan Dongho adalah orang dewasa, oke? Kalau kau butuh bantuan. Tolong, jangan ragu-ragu bilang ke kami. Kalau kamu nggak mau ke Dongho. Bilang ke aku. Jangan khawatir soal hutang. Oke?"

Dia menunggu sampai Daehwi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Diusapnya kepala Daehwi, kemudian meraih mantel yang sempat ditelantarkan. "Aku pergi duluan."

Jinyoung bertemu Dongho yang gelagapan ketika berhadapan muka dengannya di lobi kantor. "Ba—bagaimana anak itu? Di-di-dia baik-baik saja?"

Demi apapun, seorang Dongho gagap bicara di depan Jinyoung. Dia mendengus geli setengah kesal, keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam lift dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar serius untuk membayarmu balik."

Dongho mengerang. "Kenapa amplopnya bisa ketahuan, coba?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja karena seseorang memutuskan untuk menulis nama bocah itu besar-besar di amplopnya," balas Jinyoung melotot.

"Dapatkah kau salahkan aku?" tanya Dongho defensif, suaranya naik karena dia merasa terpojok. "Aku, menjadi seorang teman yang baik tahu kau menyimpan banyak amplop dengan isi uang di rumahmu! Sekarang kau jelaskan ke aku kau mau bagaimana kalau seandainya amplop itu tertukar."

Jinyoung menggeram tapi tidak membalas karena tahu perkataan Dongho benar. Dia keluar dari lift ketika melihat lift sudah sampai pada lantainya tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi kepada Dongho.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

\- saya minta maaf _update_ -nya terlalu lama. saya pikir saya bisa menangani urusan menulis setidaknya sekali dalam sebulan, tapi rupanya belum.

\- _chapter_ ini memang lebih pendek dari biasanya. pemanasan sebelum klimaks. cerita ini akan berakhir sekitar 2-3 _chapter_ lagi.


	6. 05

**warning**! boys' love. abo verse. implicit prostution.

* * *

Mulutnya membuka tidak percaya melihat nominal yang tertera di depannya. Hutangnya bertambah setengah kali lipatnya, dan Daehwi cuma bisa megap-megap seperti orang bodoh. "Ke... kenapa bisa?"

Laki-laki beta yang kelihatannya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Daehwi tertawa. Daehwi tidak suka bagaimana cara bibirnya meneriakkan tawa, diikuti senyuman mengejek dari beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. "Kenapa bisa? Karena ada bunga pinjaman, sayang. Pokoknya akhir bulan ini sudah harus lunas, oke?"

"Tapi... Kenapa bisa meningkat drastis dalam waktu pendek?" tanya Daehwi, langsung terpotong karena laki-laki itu merangkulnya paksa. Dia mengeluarkan rintihan pelan, tidak suka bagaimana badan laki-laki itu menempel kepadanya.

"Dengar, Daehwi... aku tidak peduli apapun itu pikiranmu. Aku mau uangku kembali. Pokoknya akhir bulan ini harus lunas, oke?" desisnya di samping telinga omega itu. Kemudian rangkulan itu dilepas, Daehwi keluar dari ruko itu secepatnya. Dia pulang dengan hati yang lebih sesak daripada apapun.

Jinyoung mengirim SMS kepadanya untuk singgah dulu di Shunnoshi selagi dia dalam perjalanan. Lelaki itu didapati sedang berdiri di meja konter bersama dengan seorang alfa, diketahui sebagai pacar Jinyoung. Ketika Daehwi masuk, otomatis perhatian keduanya beralih.

"Oh. Hai, Daehwi," sapa Jaebum. Daehwi mengangguk membalas, kepalanya dibelai oleh tangan besar yang hangat. Jaebum melanjutkan berbicara kepada Jinyoung, mengecup pipi beta itu dan pamit pulang duluan.

Situasi menjadi canggung dan hening setelah Jaebum pergi. Jinyoung tersipu-sipu sendiri, sementara Daehwi meliriknya menggoda. "Jadi tujuan aku ke sini buat apa?"

"Ah, kamu," kata Jinyoung menepuk dahi, meraih plastik di bawah meja dan menyerahkannya kepada anak itu. "Tadi aku beli makanan, tapi nggak sempat pulang untuk menaruhnya. Ini buat makan malam, karena hari ini aku pulang telat."

"Oh," Daehwi menerimanya. "Terima kasih." Kemudian dia membuka bungkusannya dan menenggak menatap Jinyoung. "Aku mau makan di sini saja."

Jinyoung memberinya tempat duduk di samping seraya beta itu melayani orang yang datang. Daehwi langsung melahap makanan yang diberikan, sesekali melirik orang yang berlalu-lalang sesekali. Terkadang diantara mereka ada yang naik ke lantai dua, ditemani kakak-kakak yang dulu pernah menjadi rekan kerja Daehwi.

Anak itu berhenti mengunyah untuk sesaat berpikir. "Bedakah bayaran yang kerja di lantai satu dan lantai dua?" tanyanya seketika.

Jinyoung sedang sibuk menulis data pengunjung, jadi tidak terlalu banyak berpikir ketika menjawabnya. "Tentu saja beda. Setidaknya dua kalinya dari yang kerja di bawah, ditambah tip yang suka diberikan para alfa kalau mereka benar-benar puas. Tapi tentu saja itu butuh banyak pengorbanan."

Matanya melirik sesaat. Daehwi menelan makanan yang tersisa, sebelum mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya, "Kalau aku kembali ke Shunnoshi, bolehkah aku kerja di lantai dua?"

Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Jinyoung sekalipun lelaki itu sedang fokus pekerjaannya. Mendadak tatapan Jinyoung menjadi tegas dan tajam. Daehwi tidak suka, jadi dia memalingkan muka. "Dan kenapa kamu kepikiran hal macam itu, Daehwi?"

Pertanyaan itu menjahit bibirnya menutup, bahkan sampai sekian menit. Jinyoung menghela napas dan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya. "Daehwi. Ada apa?"

Anak itu menggeleng sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Aku hanya penasaran. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bocah," panggil Jinyoung. "Kalau kamu nggak kasih tahu aku, aku nggak bisa menolongmu."

Daehwi merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menceritakan segala masalah yang menggantung di ujung lidahnya. Bibirnya kelu dan dia kembali mengingat angka nominal yang berlipat ganda, tertera di kertas seolah mengejeknya. Membayangkan semua itu ditumpahkan kepada Jinyoung yang notabenenya bahkan bukan keluarga.

Jadi dia menggeleng. Dan Jinyoung cuma bisa menghela napas lagi.

* * *

"Bocah itu hari ini minta kerja lagi di Shunnoshi."

Jinyoung meraih gelas sojunya. Lagi-lagi, Daehwi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Di tempat yang sama, dengan orang yang sama. Dongho juga mengambil gelasnya. Mereka mengulurkan tangan, suara berdenting memenuhi kedai yang perlahan ramai.

"Di lantai dua," tambah Jinyoung. Sudut matanya melihat bagaimana Dongho berhenti dari kegiatannya hendak meneguk soju dalam sekali coba.

Dongho, yang semakin hari penampilannya semakin berantakan melotot. Jinyoung hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku bilang tidak boleh. Dan dia bilang hanya penasaran saja." Sekali teguk alkohol itu masuk ke badan, Jinyoung mengernyit. "Tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan."

"Ada masalah apa kali ini?" tanya Dongho, mengusap mukanya. Lelaki itu bertumpu dagu di meja, mukanya sangar dan galak. Tapi Jinyoung tahu dia sedang berpikir.

Jinyoung menggeleng. "Dia nggak mau mengaku." Diam sebentar, dipenuhi suara helaan napas Dongho. "Mungkin harus kau sendiri yang ngomong ke dia."

"Terakhir kali kita bicara berakhir dengan kau membanting pintu di depan mukaku dan mengataiku goblok."

Jinyoung mendengus. "Saat itu emosinya sedang tak stabil. Kau juga jangan sedikit-sedikit terbawa suasana. Bicarakan pelan-pelan, aku yakin dia pasti mau cerita."

"Dia kelihatan takut setengah mati kepadaku."

"Dan dia juga tersipu-sipu begitu tahu kalau kau memangkunya sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit."

Alfa itu terdiam. Dia menatap Jinyoung yang kini menelan gelas kesekiannya, balas melirik dengan pandangan monoton. Sang beta mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan. "Ayo, alfa. Satu jam lagi dia selesai kerja."

* * *

"Kalau saya beli ini tiga, dapat satu gratis ya?"

Daehwi tersenyum penuh sesal, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa, bu. Promosinya bukan produk yang ini. Tapi ibu bisa dapat gratis bila beli produk yang—"

"Mereknya sama-sama saja, kenapa nggak bisa?"

Bibirnya menekan tipis. Daehwi tersenyum, dengan sabar menjelaskan pelan-pelan dari awal yang sudah dia katakan sebelumnya. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan tak tampak mendengarkan, membuat perasaannya semakin jelek tetapi dia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Pada akhirnya, wanita itu keluar sambil menggerutu tentang "promosi palsu jaman sekarang".

Daehwi menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya ringan. Matanya menganalisa kondisi toko sekitar. Ketika memastikan bahwa tak ada yang berniat untuk datang ke kasir selama beberapa menit, anak itu keluar dari konter dan mulai merapikan barang-barang di rak.

Jam sembilan tepat anak itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Dia menerima gaji bulan itu dengan senyum dan bungkuk rendah, kemudian keluar dari toko sambil memiringkan lehernya yang kaku perlahan. Sesaat dia melihat sebuah gedung familiar di penghujung jalan, Daehwi cepat-cepat berbelok tanpa melirik. Setelah tahu hutangnya berganda, dia memaksakan diri bekerja di tempat yang jauh dari rumah Jinyoung, bahkan di dekat gedung tempat penagih hutangnya biasa bersemayam. Dia harus cepat mengumpulkan uang sebelum hutangnya mendongkrak kembali.

Dia berjalan menuju terminal bis dan duduk di bangku tanpa melihat sekeliling. Seseorang yang duduk jauh di pojok beringsut mendekatinya. Daehwi menoleh, dan mukanya seketika memucat melihat orang itu.

Dongho duduk di sampingnya dengan muka datar menatap ke depan. Daehwi membeku, berkonflik di dalam pikirannya apakah dia harus menyapa atau tidak. Pada akhinya, dia diam saja. Daehwu melihat lamat-lamat alis Dongho yang mengernyit sekilas, hidungnya, bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat, dan jejak rambut tak tercukur tipis yang ada di dagunya.

Daehwi terkejut menyadari dia baru saja mengerling. Kepada Dongho, lagi. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, sementara feromon Dongho pelan-pelan mengelilinginya. Dia ingin bersandar lebih dalam, tapi sadar bahwa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Terutama setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Maaf," Alfa itu berbicara duluan. "Aku... mungkin masuk ke urusan pribadimu. Tapi aku benar tulus ingin bantu. Aku minta maaf sudah terlanjur bayar. Tapi aku nggak menyesal. Kalau kamu mau bayar, silahkan. Kalau kamu nggak, aku juga nggak masalah. Tapi kamu harus janji kamu bakal baik-baik saja apapun yang kamu pilih."

Lelaki itu menoleh kepadanya. Daehwi mengangguk. "Saya juga minta maaf. Saya sudah teriak-teriak kepada... om."

Dongho lantas tertawa. "Aku belum setua itu."

" _Hyeongnim_ ," balas Daehwi cepat. Dia melihat ke arah sang alfa dan menemukan Dongho telah menatapnya duluan. Pertama kali setelah beberapa waktu, Daehwi tersenyum yang benar-benar tersenyum. " _Hyeong_."

Daehwi sadar bisnya telah lewat, tapi dia menemukan dirinya tak begitu peduli. Beberapa saat kemudian, Dongho tersentak dan menoleh ke jalanan yang hampa. Bis jauh dari pandangan mereka. "Kamu ketinggalan bis."

"Saya pulang naik kereta saja," katanya. "Saya tinggal jalan kaki ke stasiun."

Kepala Daehwi dibelai dan sebuah tangan diulurkan. Dongho melirik jam tangan sekilas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu rumah Jinyoung di mana. Aku antar pakai mobilku. Kita jalan ke parkiran mobil dekat sini."

Ragu-ragu, Daehwi menatap jemari yang terbuka. Kemudian dia meraih hati-hati, mengabaikan jantung yang berdebar gila-gilaan ketika tangannya menghangat.

* * *

Menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka untuk Dongho menunggu di terminal bis dan Daehwi menemuinya. Seketika bekerja di tempat jauh tidak menjadi suatu masalah yang besar bagi Daehwi. Dia sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya, tetapi Dongho membuatnya merasa ditemani.

Suatu hari dia berjalan dari toko menuju terminal seperti biasanya dan dicegat oleh seseorang bau rokok, muka tidak ramah dan seringai liar. Daehwi mengenalinya sebagai penagih hutang.

"Hutangmu belum lunas, sayang," Dia menyodorkan ponselnya menunjukan kalender yang ditandai sebagai hari panen. "Tik tok tik tok. Habislah bulan ini. Mana uangnya?" Seringai itu berubah menjadi wajah marah, memojokkan Daehwi menuju satu sudut jalan.

Mata si omega berkeliling di belakang punggung lelaki itu, barangkali ada orang yang bisa diteriaki minta tolong. Nihil. Matanya kembali ke muka sang penagih hutang, bibirnya terkunci rapat tanpa bisa mengeluarkan bantahan.

Lelaki itu mendengus. Kemudian tertawa. "Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana, sayang? Kau mau bayar pakai apa?" Daehwi menutup matanya dan mengeluarkan rintihan tertekan. Sebuah pukulan tiba di sebelah pipinya.

"Kubawa kau ke kantor, bos akan menentukan kau mau diapakan," katanya pada akhirnya. Tangan Daehwi ditarik, kemudian dia merasa tubuhnya diseret paksa. Daehwi berteriak, melawan, dan berusaha lari. Kemudian lelaki itu memukulnya lagi di wajah. Sebuah langkah terburu-buru mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebuah geraman. Terlepas dari si penagih utang, Daehwi tersandung, membentur badan dengan bau menenangkan.

Kang Dongho.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **-** sedikit lagi menuju klimaks.

\- aku baru sadar cerita ini mengandung sangat sedikit momen romantis. mayoritas adalah kesulitan daehwi maupun rasa penasaran dongho. aku memutuskan membuat bonus yang memasukkan secuil pengalaman _sweet_ yang akan dirilis setelah cerita ini semuanya selesai. nantikanlah!


	7. 06

**warning**! boys' love. abo verse. implicit prostution.

* * *

Daehwi merasa amat lega merasakan Kang Dongho menahan tubuhnya sehingga tidak jatuh. Seolah kekuatan berdirinya akan diambil sewaktu-waktu, jemari Daehwi mencengkram lapisan jaket Dongho. Gemetaran dan berusaha untuk menahan air mata. Dia mematung menatap bayangan di belakang badan sang alfa, menolak untuk melihat sang penagih hutang.

"Anak itu punyaku," kata si penagih hutang kesal. "Aku belum selesai ngomong dengannya. Jangan asal rebut." Kemudian, terdengar suara tawa kekeh. "Tenang saja, digertak sedikit dia pasti mau kasih uang. Semua kebagian. Tapi aku duluan."

Dongho menggeram. "Hutang yang mana?"

"Yang mana? Orang tuanya pinjam uang jutaan untuk beli barang mewah dan judi. Sampai uangnya membengkak total, baru mereka tunggang langgang. Tapi aku harus ambil uang itu, nggak mau tahu bagaimanapun."

Tangan Dongho meraih pundaknya. Dia menatap Daehwi dari atas sampai bawah, berlama di wajahnya. Mungkin ada memar tertinggal. Dongho menyerahkan sebuah ponsel secara rahasia. Ponsel itu tersembunyi oleh dompet dan disurukkan ke dalam jaketnya. Dongho kemudian berbisik pelan, "Telepon polisi."

Dia ditarik ke belakang tubuh Dongho sehingga sosok penagih hutang itu terhalang. "Saya walinya. Kasih saya kartu nama dan kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Nada suara penagih hutang itu terdengar amat senang. "Tentu saja. Mari kita bicarakan."

Sebelum berkata apa-apa, Dongho merangsek dan memberi tonjokan di rahang laki-laki itu. Di atas tubuh yang tersungkur, Dongho menarik kerahnya hingga dia berdiri. Kemudian menampar keras. "Ini bayaran untuk memar yang kau tinggalkan di muka anak itu."

Tamparan keras lagi. Dongho kelihatan sangat marah. "Sakit kan? Pasti sakit. Tapi kau pukul dia. Kau tahu dia di bawah umur? Dan kau pukul dia?"

Sebuah pukulan terdengar lagi. Si penagih utang kini meringis dan merintih, minta ampun di bawah cengkraman Dongho. Dengan tangan gemetar, Daehwi menekan nomor polisi.

* * *

"Hutangnya harusnya sudah lunas, tapi ditambahkan lagi secara illegal supaya dapat untung banyak. Memang sekarang sedang marak modus penipuan seperti ini, beruntung sekali kamu melapor. Nominal uang yang diminta lebih dari dua kali lipat hutang seharusnya."

Daehwi mengangguk, sesekali melirik ke samping dimana si penagih hutang duduk dengan muka babak belur. Dongho berdiri di belakang bangkunya, ikut mendengarkan dalam diam. "Kalau begitu... hutang saya... lunas?" tanya Daehwi dengan suara kecil.

Opsir Choi mengangguk. "Sudah dilunasi beberapa minggu yang lalu atas nama Kang Dongho, bila dilihat dari data pembayaran. Data tentang bunga yang kamu lihat kemungkinan besar palsu. Organisasi ini memang terkenal dengan reputasi buruk. Sekarang kami sedang menggerebek kantornya, tunggu dulu di situ sementara kami selesaikan interograsi."

Si penagih hutang yang duduk di samping Daehwi dan membisu selama mereka berbicara tersentak ketika opsir menatapnya. "Kau ikut aku ke ruang interograsi."

Baru mau membantah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari lorong. Beberapa opsir masuk sambil membawa gerombolan orang-orang dengan muka tak keruan, tapi Daehwi mengenalinya sebagai muka para penagih hutang. Mereka semua merintih dan tampak kesal, tapi tak bisa berkilah.

Di belakangnya, Dongho menghela napas dalam.

* * *

"Aku akan antar dia pulang," kata Dongho pelan kepada ponselnya. "Ya, aku tahu. Ya, sebelum jam dua belas. Aku mengerti."

Daehwi menenggak kepada Dongho sedikit khawatir. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Kata Jinyoung nggak apa-apa," Dongho bergegas duduk di sampingnya. Dia mengeluarkan plastik dari kantung jaket, mengisyaratkan Daehwi untuk menoleh. "Hadap ke sini."

Mata Daehwi melirik bungkusan salep memar yang dipegang. Matanya kembali kepada Dongho setelah alfa itu menangkup wajahnya hati-hati. "Tadi sempat beli di toko. Sebelum kita ke kantor polisi." Alisnya mengerut konsentrasi, mengoleskan salep pada kulit yang memar.

"Terima kasih," bisik Daehwi cepat selagi Dongho masih dekat dengannya, pandangan masih termonopoli oleh sebagian wajahnya. "Karena datang. Karena mau membantu."

Raut muka Dongho berubah masam dan wajahnya semakin serius. "Simpan dulu terima kasihmu. Sekarang kamu di kantor polisi, tertahan dan harus memberi kesaksian. Datamu akan dilihat. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku akan langsung terus terang. Jinyoung dan aku tak bisa lagi membantu. Kami bukan wali legal. Kamu harus kembali kepada bibimu."

Daehwi tercekat. "Tak ada pilihan lain?"

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Dongho. Dia menekan bibirnya menuju bentuk tipis dan berpikir sesaat. "Kamu akan dimasukkan ke rumah asuh. Setidaknya sampai umurmu legal dan bisa cari uang sendiri. Baru setelah itu kamu boleh memutuskan atas kehendakmu sendiri mau ke mana."

Daehwi sudah pernah dengar tentang omega yang hidupnya acak-acakan dan berakhir di rumah asuh. Atau sekedar anak yang tidak pernah direncanakan oleh orang tuanya dibuang ke rumah asuh. Dia pernah dengar cerita tentang kekejaman rumah asuh yang katanya memperbudak anak-anaknya, disuruh mencari uang semetara pendidikan ditelantarkan. Dan dia bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak takut.

"Hei." Dongho meraih tangannya. "Mereka akan memasukkanmu ke rumah asuh yang baik. Kamu akan belajar dan dapat teman di sana. Kalau kamu merasa terbebani tinggal dengan bibimu."

"Lee Daehwi," keduanya menoleh dimana opsir berdiri dengan berkas di tangan. "Ke sini sebentar untuk memberi kesaksian."

Dongho mengangguk dan membiarkannya pergi. Untuk kali pertamanya, Daehwi menyadari alfa itu tersenyum menyemangati. Seolah lupa total tentang kesan pertama yang diberikan oleh Dongho, imej menyeramkan terbilas begitu saja. Daehwi menemukan dirinya tersenyum membalas dan merasa sedikit lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya.

* * *

"Daehwi- _ya_!"

Anak yang dipanggil menoleh, sekujur lengan dan kakinya basah. Bercak-bercak basah muncul di pakaiannya seraya kaki dan tangannya sibuk mondar-mandir membilas pakaian yang berlapis busa sabun deterjen. "Apa?!" Teriaknya membalas.

"Ada tamu datang!"

Melihat tumpukan baju yang masih belum bersih, Daehwi menggeleng-geleng pelan. Mustahil meninggalkannya. "Suruh tunggu sebentar! Aku sedang cuci baju."

"Oke!"

Terdengar suara samar-samar dari dalam rumah. Daehwi melanjutkan membilas dan menyiram, menumpuk pakaian yang bersih di satu sudut. Seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya datang dan berdiri di dekat tumpukan. Daehwi melotot kepadanya ketika setelah beberapa menit anak itu diam saja.

"Hei, Park Woojin! Bawa bajunya ke belakang, tugasmu untuk memeras dan menjemur."

Park Woojin menjulurkan lidah dan mengerang malas. "Tunggu sampai banyak. Malas bolak-balik." Tak lama kemudian mukanya diserang lap basah. Dia menggeram dan berteriak kesal, tapi balasan tak pernah datang kepada Daehwi. Anak itu terlalu sayang kepada Daehwi untuk memukulnya.

Nyaris sepuluh bulan setelah insiden itu. Daehwi menemukan rumah yang sempurna untuknya, sebuah rumah asuh bernama Pesona Langit. Rumah itu terletak di desa berjarak dua jam dari kota metropolitan, dengan halaman yang besar dan anak-anak yang ramah. Ketika pagi tiba, langit terasa lebih jernih dan udara terasa menyegarkan.

Awalnya, anak itu merasa sedikit minder dengan umurnya yang sudah nyaris mengakhiri sekolah menengah atas. Tapi kemudian dia disambut oleh segerombolan anak sepantaran dengannya yang tinggal di rumah itu. Mereka menerima Daehwi. Dan untuk kali pertamanya, Daehwi berani mengalamatkan mereka sebagai keluarga.

Ibu Hina dan Ibu Nari menyayangi Daehwi sejak pertama kali dia datang ke rumah asuh. Tak ayal Daehwi menerima tudingan dari Woojin yang cemburu karena Daehwi dianggap sebagai anak emas, tapi ibu asuh mereka menghadapinya dengan tawa sambil mengecup puncak kepala Woojin sayang.

(Daehwi menolak lupa bagaimana Woojin menjadi malu-malu dan tak pernah protes lagi.)

Terkadang, Jinyoung datang menjenguknya beberapa bulan sekali. Walaupun sebenarnya, dia datang lebih sering untuk modus main dengan anak-anak kecil yang juga tinggal di Pesona Langit. Siapapun bisa lihat mata Jinyoung berbinar sambil dikelilingi anak-anak balita, sementara pacarnya menonton dan memotret diam-diam.

Dongho tak pernah datang berkunjung. Alfa itu mungkin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Daehwi tak menyalahkan. Perjalanan dua jam bolak-balik akan menjadi terlalu meletihkan. Sebagai gantinya, dia menitipkan salam dan hadiahnya kepada Jinyoung. Tapi Daehwi tak akan menyangkal, dia sedikit rindu.

"Kau nggak nyamperin _hyeong_? Dia udah nungguin." Jihoon keluar dari rumah, jemari menunjuk ke dalam. "Kasihan." Tambahnya.

"Jinyoung-hyeong bisa tunggu sebentar," jawab Daehwi. "Sedikit lagi aku selesai. Lagipula biasanya dia main sama anak kecil."

Jihoon mengangguk bisu dan masuk kembali ke dalam.

* * *

Setelah sepuluh menit berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, Daehwi masuk dan megap-megap seperti orang bodoh melihat seseorang yang bukan Jinyoung berdiri di ruang tamu Pesona Langit. Kang Dongho. Dengan pakaian kasual yang bukan seperti Kang Dongho. Biasanya alfa itu memakai kemeja formal dan celana panjang. Kini dia hanya memakai kaus polos yang dipadu dengan kemeja kotak dan celana jins sobek. Dan betapa tampannya.

Ibu asuh menertawainya pelan, terutama karena penampilan Daehwi seperti orang baru jatuh ke kubangan. "Ajak Donghonya ke kamarmu, Daehwi. Katanya dia mau lihat-lihat."

Kang Dongho terlihat sepuluh kali lebih baik. Daehwi tak tahu, mungkin efek samping dari terlalu kangen. Feromon alfanya lembut, dan kali ini tidak menyeramkan. Sesaat Daehwi bengong sebelum tersentak, menuntun Dongho masuk ke kamarnya. Tentu saja pintunya dibuka.

"Oh," gumam Dongho. "Kamarnya bagus. Kamu juga jadi lebih baik sekarang, Daehwi."

"Ibu asuh merawat saya dengan baik. Saya juga punya teman banyak di sini." Jawab Daehwi. Dia memilin-milin bajunya yang basah dan bersin karena angin berhembus. Dongho menatapnya dengan senyum terkesan. Daehwi salah tingkah, segera pamit untuk ganti baju.

Saat dia kembali, Dongho sedang memunggunginya mengamati sesuatu di meja belajar. "Sekarang kamu punya cita-cita, Daehwi?" tanyanya mengetahui keberadaan Daehwi di kamar.

Daehwi mengangguk, tapi kemudian dia ingat Dongho sedang memunggunginya. "Saya ingin jadi dokter. Atau konselor. Apapun yang bisa membantu orang lain."

Dongho menoleh menatap Daehwi. "Lepaskan embel-embel sopannya." Alfa itu memulas senyum tipis, tangan bergegas mengusap kepala Daehwi. "Syukurlah. Belajar yang banyak, bocah. Kamu punya banyak yang harus dibayar kepadaku dalam bentuk prestasi."

"Baiklah," jawab Daehwi. "Tapi aku tak tahu harus ke mana sehabis aku 'lulus' dari sini." Dia menambahkan gestur tanda kutip pada kata lulus.

"Masih ada dua tahun sebelum kamu lulus," ucap Dongho. "Manfaatkan waktu itu untuk cari tahu apa yang mau kamu lakukan. Banyak yang tersesat, tapi banyak juga yang menemukan jalan keluar. Tak akan mudah, tapi kamu bisa selagi kamu berusaha."

Kalimat itu menggantung di udara. Dongho kelihatan masih ingin banyak bicara. Dan Daehwi diam menantikannya.

"Aku percaya mimpimu. Bukannya bagus punya mimpi banyak? Asal kamu tahu tujuanmu itu baik. Supaya nanti aku bisa membanggakanmu kepada orang lain." Dongho tersenyum tipis. "Aku mau jalan bersama denganmu kedepannya."

Daehwi tersipu. Kemudian mengangguk. Jawaban yang cukup untuk sekarang, dan untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- akhirnya, selesai. aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena telah menunda _update_ selama beberapa bulan. sebagai gantinya, akan ada chapter bonus yang akan ku- _update_ sesegera aku selesai mengetik.

\- aku ingin menulis lagi, tapi takut nggak keburu sebelum aku kembali sibuk (haha). kalau seandainya aku bikin oneshot, semoga bisa selesai dan mempersembahkan karyaku kepada kalian sekali lagi. sampai jumpa lain kali!


	8. 07

**warning**! boys' love. abo verse. scent marking.

* * *

Dongho melirik. Menatap lekat-lekat, hidungnya berusaha keras supaya tidak mengendus udara di antara mereka. Daehwi duduk di sampingnya sibuk memainkan ponsel sementara dia menyetir. Dongho pikir dia sudah amat berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan instingnya, tetapi kemudian Daehwi bergerak dan kardigannya merosot menunjukkan semakin banyak kulit.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Dongho menghela napas.

* * *

Dua puluh merupakan usia yang paling bersinar untuk Daehwi, Kang Dongho dengan amat keberatan mengakuinya. Bebas dari lingkungan toksik, omega itu tampak lebih atraktif daripada sebelum-belumnya. Berat badannya naik, dan dia mendapatkan kepercayaan diri yang menakjubkan. Pada suatu momen, Dongho dibuat salah tingkah dan memerah total saat Daehwi punya keberanian untuk mengabaikan segala embel-embel dan mulai memanggilnya 'Dongho-ya', seiring dengan gamitan lengan dan kecupan malu-malu di pipi.

Hari ini, omega itu tampak berani. Musim semi sudah datang, udara makin hangat. Daehwi datang menunjukkan diri dengan kaus tank top dipadu kardigan tipis dan celana hitam panjang. Dongho langsung bisa membayangkan, di festival akan ada banyak orang, bau feromon Daehwi menguar dan para alfa melirik bersiul-siul senang.

Dadanya terbakar rasa posesif, tapi diam menyalahkan imajinasinya yang terlalu liar.

Laju mobil memelan di suatu jalan dekat festival akan diadakan atas permintaan Daehwi. Waktu masih di tengah hari, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di suatu restoran. "Kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Daehwi, yang sekarang ponselnya disingkirkan dan melihat-lihat restoran yang terpapar di pinggir jalan.

"Kamu?" balas Dongho bertanya, juga melirik jalanan sembari dia menyetir.

"Ramen," jawab Daehwi langsung, menunjuk satu restoran jepang tak jauh dari mobil mereka. "Di dekat situ ada tempat parkir. Belok kanan."

Dongho tertawa kecil, menggerakan kemudi sesuai perintah si omega. Alfa itu memarkir mobilnya, kemudian berdua berjalan ke dalam restoran. Daehwi menggenggam lengannya ringan, bahan kardigannya bersentuh dengan lengan Dongho yang telanjang, cuma pakai kaus putih biasa. Dia berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum dan bersikap biasa saja seiring mereka berjalan ke meja yang ditunjukkan pelayan.

"Bagaimana kosmu di Seoul?" tanya Dongho setelah pelayan pergi mengambil pesanan mereka. "Aku dengar kamu pindah kamar."

"Ada anak baru yang alergi debu, jadi aku tukar tempat," kata Daehwi. "Bukannya terpaksa, sih. Aku juga senang karena bosan dengan kamarku yang dulu."

Dongho menggumam, matanya menatap baju Daehwi kilat dan berusaha terlihat tidak peduli. "Festivalnya sampai sore, yakin kamu nggak bakal kedinginan?"

"Oh?" Daehwi melirik bajunya. Dia memegang kardigannya, kemudian dengan sengaja menurunkan satu sisi sehingga lengannya kelihatan. Dongho otomatis menutup mata dan menghela napas, mendengar tawa Daehwi di seberang. "Kamu malu, Dongho-ya?" godanya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, Daehwi sudah memperbaiki posisi kardigan dan tersenyum. "Di festival akan ada banyak orang, jadi kupikir bakal sesak. Sekarang juga masih panas."

Justru karena banyak orang, Dongho menanggapi suram dalam hati. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika pelayan datang membawa makanan mereka, tidak pernah benar-benar melupakan topik pembicaraan itu sepenuhnya.

* * *

Festival musim semi itu ramai ketika keduanya datang. Memang tidak seramai festival musim panas dengan kembang api dan berbagai macam stand permainan, tetapi Daehwi cukup senang berjalan-jalan sembari melihat pohon yang perlahan mulai hijau, angin sepoi beberapa kali menggeser rambutnya yang ditata rapi.

Dongho berjalan pelan-pelan di belakang Daehwi, diam-diam menikmati suasana festival yang sedang berlangsung. Dia menyurukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung _hoodie_ hitam yang dia simpan di jok belakang mobilnya dan dia sempatkan pakai sebelum mereka ke festival.

Segerombolan alfa yang lewat melirik kepada Daehwi. Tentu saja. Daehwi pada umurnya yang matang, tidak mempunyai pasangan, bau feromonnya bagaikan angin segar untuk alfa yang kesepian. Termasuk Dongho. Tapi kalian amat salah kalau berpikir Dongho mau berbagi. Dia menunjukkan muka paling garangnya dan merangkul Daehwi yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang situasi, menatap sang alfa bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daehwi yang semula sibuk menonton proses melukis. Dongho menggeleng, mata masih melotot kepada segerombolan alfa yang sudah kabur menjauh.

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan hingga sampai di penghujung jembatan dimana matahari tenggelam terekspos dengan jelas. "Dongho-ya," panggil Daehwi, menyerahkan Dongho ponselnya. "Tolong fotoin."

Daehwi berdiri di tengah jembatan dan menurunkan kardigannya sebatas bahu. Dia berpose sambil tersenyum cerah, dan beberapa orang yang lewat menoleh sekilas. Daehwi memang atraktif. Dan pakaian itu tidak membantu. Dongho meneguk air liurnya pahit, menekan tombol shutter untuk beberapa kali lagi sebelum Daehwi berjalan mendekatinya dan mengucap terima kasih, mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Dingin?" tanya Dongho ketika angin besar melewati mereka, omega di sampingnya menggigil pelan. Dia menggandeng tangan Daehwi dan menemukan jemari anak itu dingin.

"Sedikit," jawab Daehwi. "Sebentar lagi kita lewat jalan yang ramai, nanti juga panas lagi."

Dongho mengangguk dan membiarkan Daehwi berjalan rapat di sampingnya dengan jemari yang bertautan. Omega itu benar, jalan penuh sesak dengan orang-orang sehingga susah untuk lewat. Daehwi beberapa kali harus menyelinap antara pundak orang-orang, menubruk seorang laki-laki tanpa dia mau. Laki-laki itu menatap Daehwi, raut muka galak muncul di wajahnya.

Insting, Dongho menarik Daehwi mendekat. Mengabaikan orang itu, dia menarik Daehwi ke gang jalan yang lenggang. "Kubilang juga apa." Gumamnya pelan. Dia melepas hoodienya. "Pakai."

"Pakai kecuali kamu mau aku mengendus dan menciumi lehermu di gang ini," lanjutnya ketika Daehwi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak mengenakan pakaian yang dia sodorkan. "Ada banyak alfa. Aku alfa, jadi aku tahu apa rasanya jadi mereka. Kamu atraktif. Sudah begitu, kamu pakai baju tipis di tengah keramaian. Mereka nggak bakal cium feromonmu kalau kamu pakai bajuku."

Pipi Daehwi jadi memerah, dia cepat-cepat menarik hoodie melalui kepalanya dan mengenakannya. Hoodie itu terlalu besar untuk si omega sehingga telapak tangannya menghilang total. Dongho menarik lengan hoodie sehingga pergelangan tangan Daehwi muncul, kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan mereka keluar dari gang. Mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari sudah malam.

* * *

Dongho melihat sekitarnya. "Kamar kos didekor ulang atau hanya kamarmu saja?"

Di dekatnya, Daehwi menyodorkan segelas air mineral. "Kamarku. Ibu kos kemarin bawa meja baru untuk kamar, lalu sekalian aku minta izin menata ulang kamarnya." Dia duduk di sofa, tampak nyaman dengan hoodie Dongho yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya. "Dongho-ya."

Dongho menoleh, menatap mata Daehwi. Muka omega itu memerah, memalingkan pandangan. Dia kelihatan gugup sebelum bertanya, "Kamu cemburu?"

Eh. Matanya berkedip. Sekali, dua kali. Daehwi keras kepala menatap pintu dan tidak sekalipun meliriknya. Dongho menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, merasakan mukanya sendiri juga ikut memerah. "Aku nggak suka alfa-alfa yang melirikmu. Tapi aku nggak bakal melarangmu berpakaian sesuka yang kamu mau."

"Oke," lirih Daehwi pelan. "Kalau kamu bilang begitu."

Tiba-tiba dia beranjak berdiri dan melepas hoodie. Daehwi juga melepas kardigannya, menyisakan tank top sebagai satu-satunya atasan yang dia kenakan. Dongho meraih segelas air dengan agresif, tiba-tiba merasa haus. "Langsung buka baju setelah ngomongin topik itu? Seriusan, bocah?" tanyanya dengan gigi menggertak.

Dengan mata penuh tekad, si omega memiringkan kepalanya sengaja memamerkan leher. "Kalau kamu merasa keberatan," katanya. "Seperti yang kamu sarankan tadi di gang. Tandai saja aku. Dengan begitu alfa manapun nggak akan berani melirik."

Dongho diam. Dia mengamat muka Daehwi yang tampak percaya diri, amat sangat berlawanan dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Dongho mendengus, tertawa pelan. Anak ini baru saja mengajaknya _scenting_ dan berakting seolah-olah dia siap, tapi gemetar tangannya berkhianat.

"Memangnya kamu mengerti tentang apa yang kamu minta?" tanya Dongho kemudian, meraih gelas air lagi untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering untuk kesekian kalinya. "Lupakan saja. Mungkin lain kali kalau kamu bisa mengontrol gerak tanganmu." Dia mengendikkan dagu pada tangan Daehwi.

Daehwi kelihatan luar biasa tersinggung. Dia berdiri dan menghempaskan badannya di pangkuan Dongho, sang alfa meringis karena tiba-tiba keberatan di pahanya. Meskipun seorang omega yang bertubuh kurus, kadang-kadang Daehwi harus ingat dia tetap punya berat badan.

"Aku. Mengerti. Tentang. _Apayangakuminta_ ," Dia mencengkram bahu Dongho dan di bagian akhir kalimat dia mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat. Dongho mengangkat alis dan mencoba menahan seringaian yang gagal total.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening sehingga detik jam dinding yang ada di kamar Daehwi seolah terdengar keras. Daehwi tidak terlihat seperti dia akan menyerah dalam waktu dekat. Jadi Dongho meraih tangan yang beristirahat di pundaknya dan mencium punggung tangan itu sambil menatap mata si omega. "Kamu mengerti arti dari _scenting_?"

"Tahun ini aku legal dua puluh tahun," jawab Daehwi pelan, mukanya merah dan kelihatan kesal. "Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Kamu bakal bau alfa sepanjang bulan."

"Aku tahu."

Dongho mengecup punggung tangan sang omega dan lengannya mengular di punggung Daehwi. Dia merasakan omega itu gemetar penuh antisipasi. "Sekali lagi; kamu yakin?"

Dia merasakan Daehwi mengangguk. Sebagai dukungan, Daehwi memeluknya erat, leher terekspos bebas. Dongho menarik napas dalam, feromon sang omega membuat kepalanya terasa ringan. Bibirnya mengecup perpotongan antara bahu dan leher Daehwi.

Sang alfa memejamkan mata, merasakan tubuh Daehwi relaks di pelukannya. Dia menggigit kulit leher Daehwi pelan dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang hingga bekas memar merah mulai terbentuk. Pada esok hari memar itu akan berubah ungu gelap, dan sang omega akan dibungkus oleh feromon alfanya. Perut Dongho melonjak dan dadanya berdebar-debar, pribadi alfanya senang mengiklaim.

Napas Daehwi perlahan menjadi berat dan cengkraman jarinya pada rambut Dongho semakin menjadi. Dongho mengangkat badannya dan menindih anak itu melawan sofa. Pipi Daehwi bersemburat merah, terlihat atraktif luar biasa. Dongho mengecup lehernya sekali lagi dan membiarkan mukanya terbenam di ceruk leher anak itu.

"Aku pulang habis ini," katanya terbenam kulit. "Aku nggak yakin bisa menahan diri kalau aku menetap lebih lama."

Daehwi tertawa. Tangan sang omega menangkup wajahnya sehingga mereka kembali bertatapan. "Oke," anak itu menyetujui ringan dan mengecup bibirnya. Terasa seperti kalimat 'aku sayang kamu' pada pagi hari, pelukan hangat, dan terasa melegakan. "Sampai besok, Dongho-ya."

Dongho memastikan untuk mencium bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum dia pulang.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- _scenting_ ( _scent marking_ ) adalah kegiatan dimana seorang individu (alfa) menandai _partner_ nya yang lain ( _mostly_ omega) dengan bau feromonnya sehingga orang lain tahu kalau: "oh, dia bau alfa, artinya udah punya _partner_." (bahasa sederhananya begitu). beda dengan _imprinting_ (menggigit atau membuat tanda untuk menandai, mengiklaim) yang biasanya permanen. oleh karena itu, aku mengimplikasi kalau _scenting_ hanya tahan dalam hitungan waktu bulan.

\- selesai! terima kasih untuk dukungan dan _review_ yang masuk selama ini. sekalipun aku sempat mogok panjang, ada juga rupanya _review_ yang masuk. haha. aku sayang kalian :* sampai jumpa di karyaku berikutnya.


End file.
